This Is Bad
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Cal lost two days while in Vegas. What happened while he was there? What is happening to him now and what caused it?
1. Chapter 1

**"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Cal screamed at Gillian.**

**"I am trying to help you!" She yelled back, following him down the hall.**

**"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." He started to slam the door, but she threw up a hand to stop him.**

**"You need to let us help you!"**

**"I am perfectly fine!"**

**"You need to see a doctor! You are limping!"**

**"I. Am. Fine!" He yelled, limping over to his desk.**

**"It is just going to spread faster!" She warned him.**

**"I don't give a fuck!" He yelled, his veins showing in his neck.**

**"Why are you so mean?" She asked madly.**

**"Why can't you ever just mind your own bloody business? You meddle!" He yelled.**

**"You know what?" She asked.**

**"What?" He spat at her.**

**"I hope that you DO die!" She yelled.**

**He stopped where he was and stared at her, "What...?" He whispered.**

**"I hate working with you and all you ever do is put me down! I hope that you die so I can finally be over with all the sadness and frustration you cause me!" She screamed, her face red.**

**He stared at her and felt the throbbing return to his knee, "Gill!" He yelled madly. Why would she say that?**

**"No. I hate you." She hissed madly before she walked out and slammed the door shut.**

10 Days Earlier

**"What do you mean that flight left two days ago?" Cal asked impatiently, "I am an hour early!"**

**"Sir, it is the 15th today."**

**"That's bollocks! It's the 13th!" He yelled madly.**

**"Please calm down. It is not, we can schedule another flight, but you are two days late." The man at the counter said with a shrug.**

**Cal took a deep breath and yanked out his phone.**

**"Where are you Cal? We were there to pick you up on Tuesday." Gillian sad a little worried.**

**"It IS Tuesday!" Cal exclaimed madly.**

**"No... it's Thursday, Cal." Gillian whispered.**

**"What kind of sick joke is this?" Cal asked.**

**"Cal... what is going on? Why didn't you take that flight?" She asked.**

**"I am trying to get it now! It is NOT Thursday the 15th! It's Tuesday the 13th!" **

**"Cal, no it is not. You probably just lost track of time or something. Schedule another flight and call me when you get the landing time." Gillian said calming in a reassuring tone.**

**He sighed and nodded, "Alright." He whispered.**

**Cal rolled his bags over to a bench and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, searching for what had happened in the last two days. How did he miss them? **

The Airport

**Gillian smiled and took one of Cal's bag, "What happened?" She asked in a sweet voice.**

**He sighed, "I dunno love. I went to bed and apparently woke up two days later." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.**

**"Whatever, it's over now. How was the trip? The conference?" She asked with a small smile.**

**He returned the smile and got into her car, "It was the usual boring shit. Nothing really interested me. I did do a little... nevermind." He gave her a mischief filled smile.**

**She stared at him and rolled her eyes, "You played." She said as more of a statement, rather than a question.**

**"I got money though." He said, his smile growing.**

**"Cal, you have a problem." She whispered.**

**"Nah, love. I'm just good at poker." He chuckled.**

**"Who let you go to Vegas alone?" She asked impatiently.**

**"Reynolds... I now remember why I hired that man." Cal said with a small chuckle.**

**"You are never going back there again." She hissed.**

**"Alright, mother. Calm down. You can come with me next time."**

**"There won't be a next time." She said in a motherly voice.**

**"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." He chuckled and winced.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Ow... just... a pain in my head."**

**"I think those are called headaches." Gillian said with a small laugh.**

**He glared at her and held his head, leaning forward in the car, "Wow..." He gasped.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**He cleared his throat and sat up, closing his eyes, "Yeah... I'm okay." He whispered.**

**She sighed and looked over at him, "How did you manage to lose two days while you were in Vegas?"**

**"I don't know." He said with a shrug.**

**She stared at the road and laughed, "Too much poker perhaps?"**

**"Naw, I didn't play very much love." He said, "I got a shit load of money though." He whispered.**

**"A shit load?" She asked, the words sour on her tongue.**

**"Yep..."**

**"How much?" She asked impatiently.**

**"Four million."**

**"CAL!" She screamed madly, "Do you KNOW how illegal that is?" She was quickly glancing between him and the road.**

**"Eh." He said with a shrug, "We could you the money."**

**"Cal!" She yelled again, "What if someone gets all mad and comes to get you? What if they know that you were cheating?" She yelled madly, "What if they try to get revenge?"**

**"Oh please. When did you start using 'what ifs' so much?" He laughed and dug a hand into his pocket, "I got you a present."**

**She laughed madly and looked to him, "Really?"**

**"Really." He pulled out a small bag and his smile grew from ear to ear, "It is a 2,000 dollar chocolate bar. Enjoy it." He laughed and set it on the dashboard.**

**"When the hell would it be necessary for a chocolate bar to be 2,000 dollars?" She asked, furrowing her brow.**

**He stared at her and shrugged, "I dunno, but I thought of you. It better be bloody to die for. Better than sex." He mumbled.**

**She laughed and smiled at him, "Oh I'm sure that it is."**

The Lightman Group

**"What the hell happened Lightman?" Ben asked impatiently.**

**"Yeah, we don't exactly know." Cal said with a shrug.**

**Ben shook his head and looked at his watch, "10 minutes late."**

**"Eh."**

**"Oh wait no... 10 minutes and TWO DAYS late! How do you just lose two days?" **

**"I have no bloody clue and I am done being asked that... ok?" Cal yelled at him.**

**Ben nodded and walked away.**

**"Bloody hell, that man sometimes. Where is Emily?"**

**"She went back to Zoe when you weren't here."**

**Cal scrunched up his face and sighed, "There it is again. I'm feeling dizzy." He whispered, "I'm gonna go lie down." He walked into his office and collapsed onto his couch.**

The Lab

**"Aw shit... this is bad... very bad." Loker whispered, staring up at the screen.**

**"Who wants to tell Gill and who wants to tell Lightman?" Ben asked.**

**"I'm not telling Lightman." Ria whispered.**

**"Alright, you go tell Gill and then I will tell Cal." Ben said, walking out of the lab.**

**"How do I tell her this?" Torres asked Loker.**

**He shrugged and played with a pen, "I dunno... just say hey... blah blah blah. And then she will freak out and run to Cal and see if he knows yet or she will pretend like it didn't faze her and we will both know that she wants to cry. I don't know. Just wing it." He gave her a reassuring smile and spun around to look up at the mixed up picture on the screen.**

**"Alright..." Torres whispered, following Ben's path out. "Try to clear that picture up." She said to Loker.**

**"Yeah, I'll do what I can, tell her before she gets pissed for not being filled in." He said with a small chuckle**

**

* * *

**

What did my lovely readers think? Next chapter you find out what the problem is and WHO is in danger. I guess that's a bit of a spoiler but oh well :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Cal's Office

**Ben walked in to find Cal sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. If only he knew that he might die in eight days. "Hey, man." Ben whispered once Cal's eyes fluttered open.**

**"I'm not feeling good. Let me be." Cal grunted, hiding his face in the pillow on the couch.**

**"I know why." Ben whispered. "No more poker for you. No more Vegas. No more-"**

**"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting up.**

**"You will die in eight days if we don't return all four million dollars... plus six more million for cheating." Ben whispered, staring at the ground.**

**"You mean from the poker game?" Cal asked, furrowing his brow.**

**"Yeah. The guy wants to talk to you... in the lab." Cal gave him a confused looked and stood up, ignoring the dizziness that hit him.**

**"He... talk?"**

**"On the screen. He called in and the picture is fuzzy and he changed his voice... but he wants to see you. Ask you some questions. Make sure that you understand." Ben whispered.**

**Cal nodded and followed him out.**

Gillian's Office

**"What?" Gillian asked as Ria walked in.**

**"A guy just called in... we know what happened in those two days that Lightman lost." She whispered.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Um... he was abducted and... well... just... he was poisoned from a guy from that poker game and he has to give the guy ten million in eight days or he won't get the antidote." She said quickly.**

**Gillian's mouth fell open and she stared at Torres, not believing what had just ran through her ears. Cal... he was in danger? He was poisoned? He was dying as they speak? He could be gone in eight days? This was a joke. That would never happen, "What's really going on Ria?"**

**"Come to the lab with me." Torres said, deciding to not try to convince her that her partner might die in eight days.**

**Gillian sighed and stood up, "Ria... just tell me what is actually going on." She said impatiently.**

**"Just c'mon." Ria took her arm and pulled her to the lab. They saw Cal on the way over and he had a strong look on his face. He didn't need it though. Gillian didn't believe her. She walked in before Cal and Ben and pointed to the screen.**

**"Hello Gillian." A scratchy voice said from the screen. It was barely noticeable but the man smiled.**

**She stared at the man and shook her head, "Who are you?"**

**Cal stared at the screen. He wasn't really sure what to think. Was this a joke? They wouldn't do that. Would they? Who was this guy for real?**

**"Call me Matthew... or Matt... I always liked that name." The man said, his faint smile growing.**

**"What do you want?" Gillian asked.**

**"They didn't tell you?" **

**She shook her head and looked at Ria, who nodded. "I did, actually."**

**"I have poisoned Cal and you won't get the antidote unless I have 10 million dollars in my pockets in eight days. After that, it will be too late. And... he will die." A laugh came from the image and Gillian just stared at it. **

**Ria was telling the truth? Cal would ACTUALLY die?**

**She turned to look at Cal who had that strong mask on. That mask that said he didn't care. The one that made her think everything would be okay. The one that reassured her in bad times, but how could he be so confident right now? He was just told that he might die in eight days. Doesn't that terrify him? He was standing there, but she knew he was mad. His hands we in fists and his jaw was tight. It was his eyes that were as hard as rock. She couldn't read anything in them. They didn't really look the usual hazel color. They looked drained, like the life had been taken from them. Was that the poison? Was it already doing things to him? Or was it just the lighting? Or her mind playing tricks on her? Was that headache in the car from the poison?**

**Cal cleared his throat and looked at the man, "How am I supposed to get that kind of money?"**

**"Well you could lift four million off of me in one game. It should be easy enough."**

**"What's going to happen to me?" Cal asked, his voice slightly cracking. Why was he scared of this bastard? They solved life threatening cases all the time. Why was he just now getting scared? Because it was his life on the line? He should be confident. And he would be. He would be strong for Gillian and for Emily and Ria and Loker and Ben. He wouldn't let this phase him... not one bit. He wasn't going to die. He could promise them that. He had eight days. Easy enough... right? Hopefully. **

**"Well... headaches and dizziness, but I am sure that you have already begun experiencing that. You will sweat alot... you will get extremely tired and cold and you will puke and just feel really really shitty all the time. You will have a horridly bad temper and you will get really pale and will cough badly, eventually coughing up blood, but hopefully not too much, because that could kill you, and we don't want that. You see... the interesting thing with this poison is that it... well, it will put alot of pressure on you brain. It will feel like headaches at first, but it will eventually turn into agonizing pain, like somebody is trying to stuff another brain into your skull. It will be painful... especially around the fourth and fifth day, so you will be in horrid pain before it kills you! Anyway... yeah, you will eventually die from swelling in your brain... it will just burst. OH and you know... um, your aorta? That part of your heart? Well there are some people that have this thing called Marphansyndrome which means that the aorta in their heart grows and grows and grows, especially if they run or do anything that would get there heart beating fast... well I figured out a way to give you Marphans! And SO if you try to run or anything of the sort, your aorta will grow really big, which will cause you immense chest pain, and eventually blow up, so I recommend that you be careful with how active you are." The blurry image on the screen was laughing now.**

**Gillian gasped and Cal watched her intently, "Um, how do I get you the money?" Cal whispered in a strong voice.**

**How the HELL was he so calm with all of this? Matt just explained how Cal was going to die! Every painful detail! And Cal wasn't even phased. He was just standing there. He was just sounded like he was curious about how old this man's daughter was. He was treating this like it was a normal conversation! Gillian watched Cal in awe and felt heat rising in her blood as she saw the - barely noticeable - smile on Matt's face.**

**"My bank account. Just enter it in." Matt said. "Well, bye. I will call back tomorrow morning to see how you are doing." The image then disappeared and they all stood in the lab, staring at Cal.**

**"What?" He asked, feeling the tension of all the eyes.**

**Loker spun in his chair to look at the blurry man again, he typed several things, becoming busy in trying to clear it up.**

**Ria stared at Cal for a moment longer and then turned around, grabbing several files from a table and then walking out.**

**Ben glanced between Cal and Gillian. Gillian's mouth was still hanging open and Cal just had his hands shoved into his pockets and appeared to be deep in thought. Ben sighed and walked out, deciding that he would talk to them later.**

**Cal side-glanced at Gillian and shook her head, "Close your mouth love or you might catch flies." He managed a small chuckle and then walked out.**

**Gillian shut her mouth, but stood there, unable to make her feet move.**

Cal's Office

**Gillian walked into his office slowly, finding him at his desk with a phone, "No. I just need a couple million." Cal said into the phone urgently, "That's bollocks! Of course you can give me a couple million!" He slammed the phone down and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Gillian and said, "I'm going to go get some cash." He winked and walked to the door.**

**"You shouldn't be moving." Gillian whispered, laying a soft hand on his shoulder, "Your heart."**

**"We need the money. It's either I take forever getting the money by moving slowly or speed up the pace and the money. It will be the same length either way." He shrugged and threw his coat on.**

**"Aren't you scared... at all?" She asked him.**

**He could see the terror in her eyes. He could see that she couldn't take this. He could see everything. He could READ everything off of her. She was scared... for him. She was mad... for him. She was sad... for him! She was going through emotional pain... FOR HIM! HE was causing her this pain. Why did he have to play in Vegas? Why did he have to ruin everything. "Being scared won't help at all darling. What's the point of fear anyway? What has it ever done for you? Nothin'." He said coldly, "I'm going to get more money." He made a small smile and was gone.**

**

* * *

**

NEXT CHAPTER: Cal starts to get money. The stuff (i cant remember what its called) from the poison will really hit him hard and fast. Emily finds out in a harsh way. Loker and Cal get in a fight. And some other stuff! Thank you for all the readers!

OH! And if you didn't notice... I have tried out a new thing where i say where the scene is so things aren't so confusing! ha and I got the Marphans thing because my brother and sister BOTH have it and I thought it would be interesting to throw in here. Idk how to spell it but yeah. Thank you for reading my story and I'm kind of rambling now... so, please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and for reading!

* * *

DAY 1

**He could truthfully say that he hated himself. Not only for the pain that he was feeling at the moment, but for the pain he would cause Gillian. He already had a bad temper. What if he just yelled at her in pure frustration? What if he couldn't help himself? What if he hurt her, not physically, but verbally and emotionally? What if they had a big fight? Right before he died? What if... what if... what if...?**

**He sighed and stared at his cards. _Not bad._ He thought. He looked at the men around him.**

**Anger. Bad cards.**

**Worry. Bad cards.**

**Contempt. Probably good cards. Watch that one.**

**Bored. Bad cards, but isn't worried about losing money. Rich one. Keep an eye on him. **

**Cal smiled and looked at the men, "So how's the week going for ya?" He asked the man with contempt.**

**"Good, I guess. The kids have too much shit going on. I needed to get out... ya know?" He said with a small smile, he put out a hand and said, "You can call me Mac."**

**"I'm assuming that's not your real name?" Cal asked, taking the man's hand and enjoying the nervousness coming from the obviously new players.**

**"Naw, I make computers for a living. Mac's if you want me to be more exact." He smiled and leaned back in his chair, examining his cards and the ones that had just been laid down.**

**"That's cool. You get a discount then, yeah?" Cal asked.**

**"Yep, all my kids have Macs." Mac said proudly, his chest puffing out a bit.**

**"You must be bloody rich." Cal said with fake awe.**

**Mac nodded and studied his cards again, "Texas hold 'em is just for fun. I don't need the money and I don't mind losing money." He said with a shrug.**

**Cal nodded and looked at the other players that were becoming extremely nervous by Mac and Cal's small talk. "Yeah... I'm getting money for a friend that's really sick," Cal chuckled, "Texas hold 'em is my strong point I guess you could say." He said with a shrug, "Oh, and you can call me Victor." Cal said.**

**"Victor hey? You don't look like a Victor to me." Mac said, studying Cal's face.**

**"Yeah, well that's not my real name, but since you have a nickname... I want one too." Cal smiled, but his head began throbbing and Cal had to set down his cards and grab it, trying to calm the extreme dizziness. He sighed and looked at Mac's worried face, "Sorry, just migrains."**

**Mac nodded and said, "Fold."**

**Cal smiled and pulled all the chips forward, "How much is that?" He asked the young boy who had the worry.**

**The boy stared at him and then looked at the chip, "500,000." He whispered.**

**"Aw, that's nothing." Cal mumbled sadly, "Nice playing with ya boys." He winked and started to walk away.**

**"You don't want to play another round?"**

**"I don't want to lift too much money off of ya." Cal said with a chuckle.**

**"Oh please. I got money to throw away." Mac said, laughing, "Have a seat, play again. Get some cash for that sick friend of yours."**

**Cal thought about it a took a seat with a slight nod, "Couple more bucks couldn't help. Who's dealing?"**

The Lightman Group

**Gillian stared at Ben, "He shouldn't be out there!"**

**"What do you want me to do? Can you get us ten million in a couple days?" He asked her impatiently. Why didn't she get this? Cal was the ONLY one who could do this. And it was for his life! She needed to just step back and let them handle it. Although Ben knew what was going on in her mind. She was worried about Cal. IMMENSELY worried about him. Weren't they all?**

**She stared at him and shook her head, "What are we going to do when the poison takes affect? How will he take care of himself AND get the money. It'll be impossible." Gillian whispered, staring at her fidgety hands.**

**Ben sighed and nodded, "Let's not think about it until it comes, alright?"**

**Gillian nodded as well and pulled out her phone, dialing his number, "Lightman." Cal said on the other side.**

**"How are you feeling?" Gillian asked in a motherly tone.**

**"I'm doing good right now. I got a million." He said triumphantly.**

**"That's great. You need to rest Cal." She whispered.**

**"I'm fine-"**

**"Your aorta." She reminded him.**

**He nodded - knowing that she couldn't see it - and sighed, "Yeah, love, I know. I will be coming back soon." He promised.**

**"Good." Gillian said.**

Cal

**He stared at Mac and then to his cards. He was feeling confident about this one. He needed alot of money. There was alot in the pot right now. He really needed it.**

**"Fold." The skinny one that had counted Cal's money before.**

**Mac and Cal both looked at him and nodded, "Nice." Cal could see a painful look on Mac's face. He had bad cards and Cal knew it.**

**The other man folded and Cal had to stop himself from smiling. "Fold." Mac whispered, sadly setting down his cards.**

**"And he remains victorious." Cal muttered, pulling in all the money. He looked to the skinny one with a questioning look. **

**"That's 750,000." He whispered.**

**"I gotta scoot, guys. It was nice playing with ya, maybe I'll come back and let you win your money back?" Cal chuckled and started to walked out.**

**"Hopefully we can. Show up anytime. You're welcome here." Mac said with a smile.**

The Lightman Group

**"That's 1 million and 250 thousand into Matt's bank account. We're getting there." Cal said with a smile as he walked into the office.**

**Gillian looked at him and squinted, "Cal..." She whispered walking over to him.**

**"What?" He asked with a hint of worry in his eyes that he masked up quite nicely and quite quickly.**

**"You're so pale." She said in astonishment.**

**"Well... I feel fine, so let's make the best of it." He smiled and walked into the lab, "Anything on Matt?" He asked Loker.**

**"Um, nope..." Eli whispered solemnly.**

**Cal nodded and started to walk out, but he was taken over by dizziness again and he fell against the door frame. He held his head and slowly slipped down the the floor. "God.." He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.**

**Loker watched him for a moment and then ran for Gillian, "He's like... on the ground." Loker whispered to Gillian.**

**"You have to be more specific." She said to him in a sweet voice.**

**"Lightman." He said quickly.**

**"Where? When?" She asked, jumping up and following him to the lab. "Oh Cal." She said, crouching down beside him.**

**"I'm fine." He managed to spit out between his pants. He shook his head when she grabbed his arm and motioned Loker for the other, "No really... let me be." He said, trying to pull his arm away from Gillian. Loker grabbed the other arm and together they lifted Cal off the floor and slung his arms over their shoulders. "Stop." Cal protested, but neither of them were listening to him.**

**Loker awkwardly stood under his boss' arm, guiding him to his office. Why was he helping Cal? What did Cal ever do for him? Did he deserve his help? Loker sighed and continued walking.**

**Cal felt his strength returning and the dizziness fading away. He stood up straight and pushed Loker away forcefully, accidently causing Loker to fall.**

**"What the hell?" Loker asked madly as he stood up.**

**Cal stared at him and shook his head, making his way to his office on his own.**

**"I don't think so!" Loker yelled madly, "You just shoved me to the ground! What the hell were you thinking?" Loker asked, walking in front of Lightman.**

**Cal sighed and looked at Eli, "Just go back to the lab." He whispered.**

**Just tell him it was an accident. Tell him you're sorry. Tell him you didn't want to hurt him. Gillian pushed Cal in her mind.**

**"I will... after you tell me what led to pushing me to the ground." Eli hissed impatiently.**

**"I'm sorry? When did you become boss? When did you get to disobey orders and spit in the boss' face? I don't remember that happening." Cal said in a cold voice that stung as it slipped from his tongue. At least he wasn't doing this to Gillian, or Emily.**

**"When did you get the right to SHOVE you employees around and then not apologize? OR give them any explanation?" Loker asked, getting into Lightman's face.**

**"When did you start getting into people's faces? Do you have something inside of you telling you that you can read my face? Is that it?" Loker was hurt by this. He could read faces and Cal bloody well knew it.**

**Loker stared at him and nodded, "Yeah, actually I CAN read faces and you sure as hell know it!" Loker yelled madly.**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yeah! I have been able to ever since you hired me, but you will NEVER let me do anything! You won't let me show what I can actually do!"**

**As much as Cal would love to punch that boy in the face right now, he just couldn't. He felt like shit. He was starting to sweat and he still had the pounding headache and he could barely take it anymore. He want to go into his office and curl up, but it was so hot! Yet, he was so cold. He didn't get it.**

**Gillian glanced between the two men nervously, "Cal just..." She whispered, putting a hand on his upper arm.**

**He sighed and looked at Loker in the corner of his eye, "Did you buy a fan?" He asked Loker.**

**Loker rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah." He pointed to Cal's office and let his hand fall madly, "In your office."**

**Cal could hear the annoyance in Eli's voice, but he didn't really care. Not right now. He needed to find someway to get comfortable. How was he hot and cold? Great now he had Katy Perry in his head. A small smile crept onto his face as he stumbled towards his office.**

**Once he was through the door and looked around his office, finding the big fan in a box in the middle. He opened it and plugged it in. Right now he was hot. Right now he would cool off. One step at a time. He locked his office door and turned the fan on. He sat down and took his shirt off, letting the fan cool him off by catching the beads of sweat that were all over his body. He sighed and rested his face in his hands, enjoying the cold wind hitting him. It felt good. He was feeling okay right now. Other than the pounding headache of course. He looked at the door and leaned back in the couch, staring at his pale chest and abdomen. He blinked several times and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.**

The Lab

**"Um, he's calling in." Loker whispered to Ria.**

**She looked at the screen and recognized the blurry image in front of them, "Should I go get Foster?**

**"Yeah and Lightman." Loker said, chewing on his pen.**

**She nodded and walked out, "Hey, Matt called again."**

**"I thought he was only calling in the morning." Gillian said, looking towards Cal's office, her eyes filled with sadness and sympathy, "I will go get Cal, tell him to wait a minute and make sure that he got the money."**

**Torres nodded and walked back to the lab.**

Cal's Office

**Gillian walked to Cal's office door and knocked.**

**No answer.**

**She knocked again and accompanied it with, "Hello Cal? Are you in there?"**

**No answer.**

**She put her hand on the hand and twisted, but it didn't move. "Cal?" She yelled out again.**

**No answer.**

**She pounded her fists on the door and rested her forehead against it, "Cal!"**

**She heard a small groan come from inside his office and she walked around, deciding to slip in through the library. "Cal?" She whispered once she walked in. She stared at the image in front of her. **

**He was on the couch, shirtless, his chest and stomach just as pale as his face and arms were. Usually people look peaceful when they sleep. Well, he looked the opposite of peaceful. He looked like he was in pain, which Gillian knew that he was. She sighed and walked over to him on the couch. He was shivering slightly so she put a blanket over his naked chest, "Cal." She whispered into his ear.**

**He moaned and rolled a little bit, "Cal you need to get up."**

**She hated to wake him. He needed this rest. He shouldn't be up and down, asleep and awake, in pain and at rest. It wasn't good for someone who was sick to be moving alot and changing their positions and stuff like that very often. She put a hand on his hot shoulder and lightly shook it, "Wake up."**

**His eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times at her, "Wha..." His voice trailed off and he did wha****t he could to ignore the pain that shot through his head at that one... half of a word.**

**"Matt called in."**

**"Why?" Say as little as you can and it won't hurt as much. **

**"I don't know. That's why you need to get up and go talk to him." She whispered.**

**"But..." He didn't want to argue with her.**

**"Cal, I know that you are tired, but sleeping won't stop it all. It's is spreading through you as we speak. You need to figure some stuff out." She took his hand and started to pull him off of the couch.**

**He liked the coolness of her hand. He was hot and feeling horrible and that cold hand seemed like a lifeline to what he could be like after this wall over. He wanted to pull he close, letting her coolness spread over his hot and sweaty body. He wished he could press his face into her neck. He wished he could get more intimate with her. He wished... **

**The painful expression on his face stopped her from lifting him any further. She slowly set him back down and could see the little sweat droplet rolling down over his temple. She took the blanket and started to pull it off, but he grabbed it and shook his head, "No." He whispered.**

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"I'm not decent." He whispered, pulling the blanket over his neck.**

**"Your hot." She said, not noticing the double meaning until the words flowed from her mouth.**

**He smiled and nodded slightly, "I am quite attractive aren't I?"**

**She shook her head. That's good. He still has a sense of humor. "That blanket isn't going to cool you off." She said, raising her eyebrows.**

**He nodded, "I'll be in the lab in a bit." He promised, motioning for her to leave.**

**"Mhm." She said, standing up and walking out, "Don't lock this door anymore."**

**"How did you get in here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**"Master key." She lied. Did it matter? She walked to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. "Five minutes." She nodded and then walked to the lab.**

**He stood up and looked around the room. He pulled out a bag that he kept here in case he decided to stay the night. He grabbed a new button-up shirt and put it on.**

The Lab

**Cal looked at the screen. He was leaning against the door way, his head - that felt like it weighed a ton - resting on the frame of the door. He had his hands in his pockets and he was watching Matt intently.**

**"I got the money. You are getting closer."**

**Cal nodded and then looked to the ground. "What was the real point of this call?" Cal asked him.**

**"Just wanted to check up."**

**"I thought that you were calling in the morning."**

**"Yeah, I was bored today." Matt shrugged.**

**Cal nodded and winced, "It's kicked in... hasn't it?" Matt asked.**

**Cal stared at the screen, his face rock hard with no emotion, "Naw, I just bit my tongue."**

**Even thought the image was blurry and fuzzy and hardly readable, he could see the disappointment on Matt's face.**

**

* * *

**

Wow... boring ending hey? Well what did you think? Sorry but I lied... Emily will PROBABLY find out in the next chapter. And what Cal has been dreading the whole time finally happens, but that won't be till the end so you won't get much info with that :P

Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! Going out to dinner tonight, so i don't know if I will put up another chapter, I think I will squeeze it in though ;)


	4. Chapter 4

TEHE! NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

DAY 1... continued

**Cal smiled and buried his hands into his pockets even deeper. "Yeah, I haven't felt anything yet." He was lying through his teeth, but they all knew that Matt couldn't see it.**

**They heard the loud sigh come from the man on the screen, "You will... in time." Matt whispered.**

**Cal shrugged and looked around, "Well I have work to attend to. See you tomorrow morning?" Cal asked in a fake hopeful tone.**

**"Yeah." Matt whispered. He disappeared from the screen and Gillian sighed.**

**"Go sleep." She ordered Cal.**

**"Naw, I'm going to go get some more mulah love." He smiled, revealing his teeth and then walked out, keeping control of the extreme dizziness he was feeling.**

**Gillian shook her head and grabbed Cal by the arm, "Cal." She said in a stern, but motherly voice.**

**"Listen, darling. I have to do this, or I will die. That makes sense right?" Cal asked.**

**She nodded and hid the desperation in her eyes. Desperation? Yes. She was desperate for him to be okay. She was desperate for him to go sleep. She was desperate for him to NOT be in pain. She was desperate for this to all be over. Desperation was definitely what she was feeling at the moment.**

**A sighed inwardly and looked at him, "Be careful."**

**"Always." He winked and was gone.**

**Gillian turned to Ben, "Are you any good at poker?" Desperation was in her voice again, there was no hiding it. And now that Cal was gone, there was no point TO hide it.**

**"Uh..." Ben shrugged and then nodded, "Not as good as Lightman."**

**"Anything will help. Go get some money." She gave him a reassuring smile and then he was gone as well.**

**"I will be back in an hour or so. Tell Cal if he comes back before me." Torres and Loker both nodded and went back to their computers.**

Some Basement

**Cal laid down his cards and bellowed out a laugh, "Another win!"**

**"Dude, you are cleanin' us right out!" A new buddy, called Trail, said with a big laugh.**

**Cal shrugged and swept all the money into his pile, "It's just the game. You gotta know when to fold 'em, hold 'em... and so on." Cal smiled and Trail laughed.**

**"What's your secret? You have wont three times now. Startin' to think you just might be cheatin'." Trail said, giving Cal a warning look."**

**"I wouldn't cheat." Cal said happily. "Who's got a watch?"**

**"Baggy over there should." Trail said, pointing to a fat man that was at the end of the table.**

**"It's about 7." A deep voice, that scared Cal quickly, said.**

**Cal nodded and said, "One more... then I gotta ditch. I have a family to get home to."**

**Trail nodded and said, "Give us a chance to win it all back?"**

**Cal shook his head, "No can do. I need this cash, can't risk to lose it all. The wife would beat me to a pulp if she knew I was playin', but if I can come home with a very decent amount of cash then... well... you know how that goes." Cal laughed and threw his legs onto the table.**

Some OTHER Basement

**Ben was nervous and scared and all the other players could practically smell it. This wasn't Ben's thing and they all knew it.**

**"Fold." A player whispered.**

**He was getting closer to the money.**

**"Fold." Another said, laying his cards down. **

**Just two more and the cash was his.**

**"Fold." The other whispered.**

**"Don't get your hopes up partner. I ain't foldin' any time soon." The last man said, Tyrell, chewing on a toothpick.**

**Ben sighed and looked at his cards again. They were good. He could win. Ben pushed some money into the pot and the country man whistled. **

**"Woo! Feeling pretty cocky are we?" Tyrell asked with a chuckle.**

The Lightman Group

**"Another million!" Cal announced happily as he walked into the office.**

**"Nice." Ben said, greeting Cal at the door, "I got 100,000. It's not as much as you can manage, but it's something."**

**"You played?" Cal asked, furrowing his brow.**

**Ben nodded and smiled, "Yes I did."**

**"Where is Gill?" Cal asked, feeling sweat drip down his neck and into his shirt, "Is it hot to you?" **

**Ben shook his head, "I'm actually a bit cold." He chuckled and put his hands into his pockets, "I don't know. I left before I could ask what she was doing."**

**Cal nodded and walked into the lab, taking off the coat he had, "Where is Gillian?" He asked Eli.**

**"She said that she was going out for a bit and to tell you if you made it back before her." Loker mumbled, typing on the computer quickly.**

**Cal nodded and walked into his office. He had a bottle of water down in a minute and then a minute later it was finding it's way back up. He ran to the bathroom and fell down in front of the toilet, letting the water and his dinner come out. He coughed several times and then spit. He leaned against the wall and sighed, falling asleep on the floor of the bathroom.**

**Gillian walked into Cal's office, since the door had been wide open, "Cal?" She asked.**

**She walked around and her a light groan from the bathroom. The door was open and she saw Cal on the floor.**

**He was in an upright position, like he had been sitting, but was fast asleep. Gillian took his hand and pulled him up from the floor.**

**In his half awake state he threw an arm around her waist and let her lead him to the couch, but once they made it there and she started to pull away, he didn't seem to agree with that. He wanted her RIGHT there.**

**Even in his dazed state, he still recognized the smell of his best friend. He loved having her close, in his arms. Her smell was right next to him now. He was happy and could sit like this forever.**

**Cal had fallen onto the couch and had pulled Gillian down with him. He had put the other arm around her waist as well and pulled her into his lap. She was trying to get away, but he was so warm! He was like an oven at JUST the right temperature. She was tempted to fall asleep in his arms. Why had she come again? Just to check on him. There was no reason to mess this up. PLUS, how could he sleep if she woke him up? This would be for him. She was doing it for her partner. She was just so tired anyway. And he was so warm. STOP! NO! THE LINE! What was she doing? SHE had enforced the line! SHE can't cross it! That was Cal's job! She grabbed both of his hands and began to peel them away from her waist.**

**Cal moved a little bit and was now laying down on the couch. It wasn't very big and Gillian was starting to fall off, but instead he pulled her closer until there was absolutely NO space in between them. She could feel every part of the front of his body, pressed to the back of hers. He was definitely warm alright. He was on fire. He had a wild fever, but she reminded herself that that wasn't the case. It was the poison. **

**So he had made two million and two hundred fifty thousand dollars... in ONE day? This would be MUCH easier than she thought. There must be some really rich and stupid poker players out there. Or maybe he just knew where to go and when to be there. OF course he did. He was Cal. She pulled his arm away and slipped off of the couch, making a loud thump when her body made contact with the floor.**

**Cal coughed and sat up, examining the body on the floor, "Gill?" He asked, holding his throbbing head.**

**"Um, yeah. Sorry I tripped on myself. Um, you were in the bathroom." She muttered as she stood up and straightened her dress.**

**"Oh, I had a little problem."**

**"You were vomiting." She stated plainly. He nodded and she sighed, "How are you feeling? Other than that?"**

**He shrugged and said, "My throat hurts. I haven't gotten any chest pain yet, so that's a good thing."**

**"It's Matt." Loker said, appearing in the doorway.**

**"Again? What the bloody hell does he want now?" Cal asked impatiently.**

**Gillian stood up and walked with Loker, "Let's go find out."**

The Lab

**"Why do you keep calling?" Cal asked.**

**"One million of that was fake and I got fined. Nice try, but now you have to get another million AND two thousand dollars." Matt said in a matter of fact tone.**

**Cal let his head drop and shook it, "Shit..." He whispered.**

**"Yeah, so anyway, I just got some more information on the sickness that I hadn't told you before." Matt laughed and said, "Silly me."**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**Emily appeared in the doorway, but stayed completely silent and still.**

**"Well... your organs will have these bursts of pain, like they are on fire. I thought it would be necessary... and when those start happening... then you a REALLY close to death." Matt said.**

**"What is he talking about dad?" Emily asked, stepping further into the office. ****Everyone spun to look at the terrified Emily. She had big innocent eyes as she looked up at her father, "Are you okay?"**

**He hadn't seen her in a couple days now and it was killing him. He had missed the flight, so she stayed with her mom for a couple extra days. He rubbed his face and shook his head, "Em..." He whispered.**

**"Dad. Death? Bursts of pain? YOUR organs? What is he talking about?" She asked in a small voice.**

**Matt laughed, "Your father is going to die, Emily."**

**"What?"**

**"I poisoned him and unless he gets me ten million dollars, he won't get the antidote."**

**Cal stared at the ground, unable to look at his daughter, "That's crazy!" She said madly.**

**"It's true darling." Cal whispered.**

**"How are you going to get that much money?"**

**"Poker. Texas Hold 'Em. Gambling." Cal started to list.**

**She attacked him with a hug and immediately began crying.**

**He rested his chin on her head and wrapped her arms around her small body. She shook with the tears and cried out loudly.**

**Torres and Loker slowly slipped out along with Ben and Foster, until Cal and EMily were alone.**

**They soon slipped down to the floor and Cal kept her in his arms, lightly 'hushing' her every now and then, rubbing deep patterns into her back.**

**"Dad..." She cried out, examining his shirt that was now wet with her tears. "You aren't going to. You will get the money... right?"**

**He nodded, "Of course I will."**

Mac's Garage

**"It's nice to see you again Victor." Mac said happily shaking Cal's hand.**

**Cal nodded and took a seat.**

Gillian's Office

**"Don't worry Emily. He knows what he is doing." Gillian reassured Emily.**

**She nodded and sighed, "I hope so." She whispered.**

Mac's Garage

**"You ARE a fuckin' cheater!" Mac yelled, pressing the heal of his boot harder against Cal's head.**

**"Yeah! You stole our fuckin' money!" Another kid yelled, throwing a kick into Cal's stomach, causing Cal to jump in pain and groan.**

**"You son of a BITCH!" Now it was Mac's fist in Cal's gut, near his ribs.**

**Another leg, but this on to his hip. He saw something shiny in Mac's hand. "Naw, I'm just good." Cal mumbled.**

**Another foot to the gut. Broken rib. Was Cal's observation. Very painful. "You better watch it." Mac hissed.**

**"You're just mad, cause I'm good." Cal whispered.**

**He earned himself another kick to the same rib, making Cal scream out in immense pain. He had a better look at what was in Mac's hand now.**

**It was a gun.**

**

* * *

**

DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! ahaha! so what did you think? please leave reviews! I am off to go watch Psych! YAY! and you are welcome for getting up another chapter. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Cal breathed heavily, finding it hard to do such a simple thing. There was a stinging pain in his lungs. Something with his ribs, he guessed.**

************

****

**"You better give us our money back!" Mac yelled.**

Gillian's Office

************

****

**Gillian stared at Emily, "He will be back soon. He is getting money fast." She assured Emily.**

**She nodded and sighed.**

Mac's Garage

**"You're a fuckin' cheat!" Mac yelled madly.**

**Cal took a deep breath and managed to slip a hand into his pockets, "Here." He handed them a check.**

**Mac yanked it from his hands and then yelled, "We want the cash from last time too!"**

**"I can't do that!" Cal yelled back, feeling as if sandpaper was going up and down his throat. It was painful. Very painful. And when he gasped out of the pain... it just added to it. He HAD to have a broken rib, but he could still walk with that right? He would get it checked out tomorrow. He was exhausted, no time for the doctors. Unfortunately, Mac didn't care about Cal's problem and he threw another foot into Cal's hip. He pulled Cal up from the ground and shoved him into the wall. **

**"I want that money and I want it soon. Otherwise... your dead."**

**"I already have THAT threat." Cal said with a small smile.**

**"What?"**

**"I am dying as we speak. Poison. If I don't get ten million then I don't get the antidote, THEN I can't pay you back. It's really your choice what you want to do. Do you want your money or not?" Cal knew very well that he was getting into Mac's head and he knew that he had a strong chance here. A fist in the hip this time. That was going to make it hard to walk. Cal knew a bruise would form. On his hip, his knee and his ribs. Who knew what was going on there. He felt Mac loosen his grip and Cal pulled away, limping until he could lean against the wall. He slipped down and fell onto his knees, a small ping of pain shooting up his leg.**

**"What?"**

**"If I don't get THAT money then I will never be able to pay you back!" Cal said, throwing his hands into the air, but pulled them back down instantly at the tugging pain in his ribs.**

**Mac sighed, "How long?"**

**"I have ten days, including today." Cal gasped.**

**Mac nodded, "Then you have TWELVE days to get me my million."**

**Cal nodded and took a deep breath. "I-"**

**"Get out." Mac pointed to the door. **

**Cal crawled over, but the skinny guy who had counted the money last time was standing there, a mad look painted on his face, "I need to-"**

**A foot to the rib, another to his hip, and a kick in his kneecap. The skinny one yanked Cal from the ground and ignored his moans and groans of pain. Cal couldn't help himself. They didn't understand! He was weak enough already. He was thrown up against the wall again and the skinny boy got into is face, "I need that money man. You are dead meat if I don't. Understood?" Cal nodded and the skinny boy let go, letting Cal slip down slightly.**

The Lightman Group

**It was late when Cal finally limped in. There was only a light on in Foster's office, but he didn't want to see her right now. He walked to his office and grabbed his scotch. He filled the cup and put it down, filling it up, putting it down, filling it up, putting it down. He went like this until the bottle was half empty. He lowered himself onto his rolling chair and let his head hang back, delicately spinning the liquid in his glass.**

Gillian's Office

****

Emily had fallen asleep on Gillian's couch and Gillian just watched the mini Lightman rest. She stood up and walked into the hallway, finding Ben, "Is Cal back yet?" She asked hopefully.

Ben shrugged and rubbed his eyes, "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

****

Cal's Office

****

She knocked on the door, but it wasn't shut so it slowly drifted open. She saw Cal lying on the chair, the glass in his hand, but on his desk. She walked over and saw the slight hint of a bruise rising on his collar bone. She stared at him intently, "Cal?" She whispered lightly. Maybe it was just a shadow, but the light wasn't on that side... it wouldn't form that kind of shadow. She couldn't handle it anymore and she unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. Just the first! Nothing wrong here! Just concern for her partner. It revealed a reddish, blueish bruise that was obviously recent. She couldn't help herself. She felt forced to open the next button, revealing more of a bruise. It continued down to his ribs where there was bad swelling and a huge bruise that was growing faster. It was a dark purple color and she covered her mouth in worry. His shirt was fully open now and almost his whole chest was covered in bruises.

"Oi!" He said, rolling away slightly. He felt the glass in his hands and took a sip.

Why was he drinking? Lovely question. It didn't actually make the pain go away, but it numbed it. He felt better. It was actually helping. It got his mind off of all the bad things right now. He wasn't tempted to think about what life would be like without him there. He wasn't tempted to think about how they would all react if he died. He didn't think about anything like that. He thought about the good things. Like the feel of Gillian's soft hands on his bare chest. Bare chest? "What are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

"Cal... how did this happen?"

"A little run in with the 'cheat police'." He mumbled, taking another sip of his drink to sooth the burning pain in his throat.

"Oh God Cal." She whispered, staring at the bruises over his body. Their was another bruise just barely peeking over the rim of his jeans. Before Cal could do anything his belt was off and his pants were unbuckled.

"You can just ask if you wanna get in there love." Cal mumbled sipping his scotch.

She pulled down the elasticy part of his boxers and examined his hip, "Where else are you hurt?"

He slapped her hands away, becoming uncomfortable with the situation. She should NOT see him without a shirt on OR in his boxers... EVER. He tried to sit up, but it put pressure on his ribs and he could barely move, "Stop." He insisted when she continued to examine his upper body and hip. His jeans were falling lower as time went on and the edge of his boxers were pulled down, revealing the big bruise on his hip. He pulled it back up and slapped her hands away again.

Gillian grabbed his wrists and held them near her head, "Stop it Cal." She said in a stern, yet comforting voice.

He sighed and took another drink, only to have the glass taken away from him along with his dignity. "I wasn't done wi..." His voice trailed off in his drunk state and he closed his eyes, pushing her hands away, yet again.

"Cal, I am just examing your - Oh my goodness!" She yelled, standing up and stepping back. She saw the his blood soaked jeans. She went down to the leg of his jeans and tried to pull it up, but it just got bunched up and didn't work. She squeezed her eyes shut and then stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet as well.

He wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, so he stood there, leaning on his good leg and hip. Luckily all the wounds were on one side of his body, so the other was perfectly healthy, other than what was going on with the poison and such. "Bloody hell woman!" He said with a slight laugh, "Is this how you get intimate with a man?"

She shook her head and tugged at the top of his jeans, until the fell down and revealed his knees. The one on the right - the same side as his hip and ribs - was red and black and other colors. She fell to her own knees and lightly touched it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? You don't just TOUCH an open wound!" Cal yelled, slowly lowering himself back into the chair.

"Cal, you need to see a doctor."

"I don't wanna." He said with a slight shrug. He looked down at his knee that was red and wet and warm with blood. The blood was still dripping down his leg, making it feel like it was raining.

Just then, Ben walked in a his mouth fell open, "Wha..? Am I interrupting something?" He asked with wide eyes.

Cal laughed and said, "Naw, Gillian is just trying to get me into my birthday suit."

"Look at his wounds Ben. He NEEDS to see a doctor." Gillian said, ignoring Cal's remark.

Ben walked over to Cal and crouched down, "How the hell did this happen?" He asked Cal.

"Well... I guess I won too much money." Cal said, grabbing the glass that Gillian had taken away and taking several more sips.

Gillian shook her head and took it away again, "Too much?"

"Cheatin' or somethin'." Cal muttered closing his eyes.

Ben shook his head and looked around the office, "Let me guess... they need cash back?"

Cal nodded nonchalantly.

Gillian walked back over to the chair that Cal was on and laid a hand on his naked upper arm, "Are you okay?" This was a question that everyone had been waiting to hear for a long time. Gillian hadn't asked him that yet and they both knew that she would sometime. She was absolutely terrified for Cal, but he was just so strong and brave that she rarely had to ask. Even if he was okay, she still found it necessary to ask, and anyway, she knew that he wasn't okay this time. Her fingers lightly curled up around his bicep, feeling his muscle flex as he tried to lift himself up a bit.

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, "Yeah." It came out as more of a gasp.

"Let's go see a doctor." Gillian suggested.

"Emily." Cal whispered.

Gillian sighed, "She is back with her mom, they both want to come and see you tomorrow. Let's go to the doctor." She smiled and took his hand.

"No, I just want to sleep." He argued.

"But you could damage a wound by rolling around." She said. He shook his head and went dead weight so she couldn't pick him up, "Tomorrow. First thing in the morning." She said, pointing to him.

He nodded and let his eyes finally fall.

She walked over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

Tehe! Gillian's trying to get into Cal's pants. NEXT CHAPTER: Cal makes a lovely compromise with Mac. Emily does something very naughty at school with Loker. Matt gives them some bad information and the poison REALLY starts to take action with chest pains and all that stuff. Um... and some other little things. OH and Cal goes to the hospital!


	6. Chapter 6

Tehe! Gillian's trying to get into Cal's pants. NEXT CHAPTER: Cal makes a lovely compromise with Mac. Emily does something very naughty at school with Loker. Matt gives them some bad information and the poison REALLY starts to take action with chest pains and all that stuff. Um... and some other little things. OH and Cal goes to the hospital!

* * *

**Cal woke up in the middle of the night and stared at Gillian's peaceful and sleeping body. Her chest was slowly rising and falling at an even pace and all the worry lines were gone from her face. He looked to a clock on the wall. 3 AM. He wanted to go to the hospital now. He could feel the tightness of swelling growing in his lungs, or near them at least. He didn't have enough room down there. It was painful to move and if he had broken a rib then it could have punctured a lung or something and now he could be internally bleeding. He didn't like the thought of that. He put his hand on his hip and sighed as the pain rushed through him. Maybe that was broken too? Why did they only kick him at the hip, rib and knee? And the same ones everytime! Maybe they just wanted all the pain to be a certain places. He had no clue, but he DID know that he had to talk to Mac. Borrow some money and then pay him back later. He needed to save his own life before he could pay a guy back. He sighed again, which only brought more pain to his fragile body. His throat hurt too. He tried to bend his knee to stand up but it hurt to much and he collapsed back into the chair. "Gill." He called out. She couldn't hear him though. He hadn't had a drink since his scotch which had only made his throat more dry. All that had come out was air, no sound. He tried to stand up again, but to no avail. His chair had wheels, though. He put his good foot on the ground and pushed off until the back of the chair bumped into the couch where Gillian was. He laid a hand on her shoulder and contemplated whether or not he should wake her up. She had been so busy caring for him. She needed the rest. She needed this and he didn't want to wake her up and have her worry about him all over again. **

**He slowly removed his hand and leaned his head back on the chair. He willed himself to sleep, but his body was too tired to rest. He had bangs under his eyes, he knew that. He couldn't fall into a restful sleep anyway. It hurt too much. He would roll the slightest bit and then wake up again. He reached his hand towards his pocket but only felt silky-ish fabric. His boxers. Where were his pants? Did he have a shirt on? He was feeling really hot at the moment. He looked down and saw his bruised ribs. That would be a no. He sighed and rolled back over to where his pants were, "Phone, phone, phone." He whispered as he dug through the pockets in his pants. "Ben?" Cal asked once the man answered on the other side.**

**"Speaking." Ben whispered tiredly.**

**"Sorry for calling so late, but I need to see a doctor and I can't sleep and I don't want to wake Gillian." Cal whispered back.**

**"Of course." Ben stood up and put on some clothes that would look decent enough in a hospital. "Be there in a few."**

**"Thanks." Cal hung up and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.**

30 Minutes Later

**Ben walked into the office and stared at Cal who had finally fallen asleep on the office chair. "Wake up Cal." Be whispered, lightly nudging Cal's shoulder.**

**Cal's eyes burst open and he looked around frantically. "The pickle wasn't hers to take." He blurted out, beginning to rub his eyes.**

**Ben chuckled and leaned against Cal's desk, "Ready to go see a doctor?"**

**Cal stared at Ben, his mouth hanging half open. "Uh, yeah." Cal stuck out his hand and Ben grabbed up, pulling Cal to his feet. Cal threw an arm around Ben's shoulders and Ben put an arm around Cal's waist. "Don't get too touchy there." Cal chuckled, but stopped immediately.**

**Ben stopped before they made it out the door, "You need clothes Cal."**

**Cal looked down at himself and nodded, "Yeah. I have a bag over there with some sweats and a hoodie. Wanna grab those for me?" Ben nodded and walked into Cal's study.**

**"Here." Ben handed him the clothes and then walked over to Gillian's small, resting body, "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Ben whispered, itching his chin in thought.**

**Cal grunted and pulled his sweatpants on, "Alright let's go." He said once he slid the hoodie over his head.**

**Ben nodded and walked over to Cal. "Let's go find out if we can fix this poison. Why haven't we gone to the doctor yet?"**

**"Because they can't do anything." Cal mumbled, limping out of the room with Ben.**

The Hospital

**"We can get you a room right now." Dr. Peter said to Cal in a reassuring tone. Cal could hear the terror in Peter's voice. This man, more like boy, was scared out of his pants.**

**Cal nodded and slouched in the chair in the waiting room, ignoring the looks that others were giving him. "I won't need to be in a bloody wheel chair... well I?" He asked Peter.**

**"I don't know. It looks like a broken kneecap and hip. And you walked on it for a while... you may need one, or you can stay in bed all day." Peter said with a shrug.**

**"I need to make a call." Cal mumbled, taking his phone from his pocket.**

**"What the hell do you want?" Mac asked on the other line.**

**"I need a favor."**

**"Why the hell would I give you a favor?" Mac asked in a cold voice.**

**"Because you want your money back." Cal said, knowing that Mac would listen.**

**"What kind of favor?"**

**"I need money." Before Mac could object Cal continued, "Just hear me out. I cannot pay you back if I don't have the money to get the antidote. I need you to lend me something and then I can gradually pay you back." Cal promised.**

**Mac sighed, "Where are you?"**

**"The hospital."**

**"What the news?"**

**"Probably broken hip and kneecap, possibly a broken rib and punctured lung." He guessed with the last one.**

**"How much longer do you have until you die?" Mac whispered.**

**"Seven, but if I have to stay in the hospital, I am going to be very held up."**

**"How much money do you need?"**

**"Like nine million, because the last update in cash was apparently fake money, so be careful with whoever you play with." Cal warned.**

**"Mhm. Well it could take about eight days for ME to get that kinda mulah." Mac whispered, "I will try, but that means you pay me back eleven million or it's no deal."**

**"Or else what?" Cal asked daringly.**

**"I kill you myself." Mac said in an easy tone.  
**

**"Of course. Alright, deal." Cal mumbled.**

**"Alright then. I will tell you when I have the money."**

**"Alright, bye."**

**"Wait." Mac said.**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**"Good luck."**

**"With what?"**

**"Living." Mac whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"You cheated, but you're a good man. I'd hate to see you die."**

**Cal nodded in thought and sighed, "Thanks, bye."**

**"Yep."**

**"Dr. Lightman?" Peter asked, walking back into the waiting room.**

**Cal nodded and put a hand on Ben's shoulder and lifting himself up.**

**Peter put a notebook under his arm and ran over to help Cal get into the hospital room. They did an X-ray first, which revealed two broken ribs, sprained hip, and a fractured kneecap.**

**Cal laid on the hospital bed, his eyes closed, but he was secretly listening to what the doctor had to say to Ben. "He will have to into surgery for all of the injuries. We want to do three separate ones, though." Peter whispered, side glancing at Cal. "I want to get his rips, then hip, the knee." Peter wrote something on his clipboard and sighed, "We want to put him in in about..." A look to his watch, "No later than an hour. There is a possibility of internal bleeding and that could be very dangerous for him." After that, Peter disappeared into the hallway, leaving Ben and Cal in the room alone.**

**"Call Gill and tell her." Cal ordered Ben, keeping his eyes closed.**

**

* * *

**

Well I am going to go see Harry Potter with my sister and two brothers! So i hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter, Cal goes into surgery and Gillian and Emily and Zoe all come! please leave reviews! thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so bad, since I left out what i promised you for the next chapter, like Loker and Emily's naughty doings :) SO, here it is!

* * *

**Emily got the call first. She was at school, Loker was on his way to pick her up and bring her to the hospital. She was about to leave when one kid, Jerry, spoke up, "You get to ditch school because you dad has a poker problem?" He called out in an annoyed tone.**

**Emily stared at him and shook her head, "My dad is going into surgery. Back off." She hissed.**

**He stood up and walked over to her, "Yeah, because he couldn't be a good boy and keep his money in his pocket."**

**"How do you know that?" She asked as if he wasn't right on.**

**"I have my ways. I also know that he might die. He might leave you all alone... why? Because he just HAD to get some fuckin' money. Your dads an idiot, Em. Face it. If he wasn't... there wouldn't be anything wrong with him. He wouldn't be in the hospital." Emily could see in his eyes that he was looking for a fight.**

**Emily shook her head again, "That's not true."**

**"Oh, we both know that it is." He hissed with a smile creeping onto his face.**

**She couldn't stop herself. She thrust out her hands and sent the annoying boy to the ground.**

**"That was cute. Weak. But cute." Jerry said with a laugh as he got back onto his feet.**

**She walked towards him and said, "Stop it."**

**"Naw."**

**"Jerry." The teacher warned.**

**Why hadn't she stepping in earlier? She knew very well what was happening with Cal. Why would she let Jerry just put her father down? That son of a bitch teacher. "Emily?" Loker asked, stepping into the classroom. At the same time the bell rang and all the students filed out. Jerry followed Emily to her locker until it was just he, Loker, and Emily.**

**"He's a horrible person and I hope he dies." He spat at her.**

**Loker looked between the two and whispered, "What are we talking about?" ****Emily's fist hit Jerry's head quickly. "What the hell?" Loker yelled.**

**"He is being mean about dad!" She yelled madly.**

**Jerry smiled at Loker, "Yeah. That son of a bitch that calls himself her father. And you work for him right?"**

**"How does he know this shit...?" Loker asked Emily, gesturing towards the boy.**

**"I have my ways. Anyway, he much be a jerk to you and now he is putting the whole company in danger? Because he isn't careful with his money? Sounds like a great boss to me." He whispered sarcastically.**

**Loker stared at him and then to Emily, "Get your stuff so we can see him before he goes into surgery." He ordered her.**

**She nodded and began filling her backpack.**

**"Too scared to fight with a sixteen year old?" Jerry asked, pounding his fists on his chest.**

**Loker shook his head and started to walk to the door, "Get back to class kid."**

**Jerry shook his head and gave Loker a small kick at the calf. Loker turned around and put a finger into Jerry's face, "Don't." He warned.**

**Jerry was looking for a fight, for something interesting to happen. Well Loker could give him that. Eli placed his hands on Jerry's shoulders and then knocked the boy to the ground in one swift move.**

**Jerry jumped back up and threw himself at the tall, slender, Loker. Loker smiled and grabbed the collar of Jerry's shirt and threw him against the wall. A group of people were now surrounding Eli and Jerry and Emily was in there too, on the edge, but intently watching in case Loker needed help. "He is my boss. I don't care how irritating, or mean he can be sometimes. He, of all people, does NOT deserve this. So you can shut that little hole on your face or I can shut it for you." Loker hissed into Jerry's face.**

**Jerry laughed and threw a small fist into Loker's side. Loker couldn't help from laughing. He didn't even feel it! WHy would this kid pick a fight if he couldn't throw a punch? Loker wen ahead and threw his own punch in Jerry, listening to the boy grunt and then moan in pain.**

**"What the HELL is going on in here?" A tall, male teacher yelled.**

**Loker looked between the teacher, Emily, and Jerry and then said, "He threw the first punch."**

**"He is a MINOR!" The teacher yelled madly.**

**Loker shrugged and took Emily's hand, making a run for it.**

Cal's Office

**Gillian could hear the annoying vibration on the floor, but she stuffed her face into the pillow, in an attempt to stop the sound. She finally picked her head up and looked over the room, before searching for the culprit that had awoken her. The first the she noticed was what wasn't there. Cal. Worry shot through her at all different places. She sat up and looked around frantically and then finally picked up her buzzing phone from the ground.**

**"Gillian Foster." She whispered into the phone.**

**She cleared her throat and then listened while looking over the room, hoping that Cal had moved to the floor or something along those lines.**

**"Hey Gill, it's Ben. Lightman's at the hospital with me and is about to go into surgery."**

**"Why aren't I there... RIGHT NOW?" She yelled into the phone madly.**

**"Neither of us wanted to wake you." Ben said, staying calm.**

**"Really? Oh my...' Her voice trailed off and she hung up.**

The Hospital

**Cal laid in the bed, feeling more at peace. It was nice to be able to lay down on a real bed. And the bed seemed to just let him sink in and it didn't put pressure anywhere. It was becoming extremely difficult to breath and everything was spinning. He was dizzy. He could see doctors near the back of the room. He could see someone walk in quickly. "Cal." The voice said sternly, but he could hear the softness that the person was having trouble hiding. It was Gillian. Even though he couldn't see her face very well, it was quite obvious to him.**

**He groaned and she sighed, "Cal." She whispered again, this time throwing no attempt to hide the sweetness and worry in her voice.**

**Another groan.**

**"Why can't he talk?" Gillian asked Peter.**

**"Um, it's probably as we expected. A punctured lung, which means that we need to get him into surgery ASAP." Peter said, writing something on his clipboard.**

**"Dad!" Emily yelled, running into the room.**

**Peter threw and arm in front of her before she could hug Cal, "He is in no state to be attacked by a teenage daughter." Peter said, looking into Emily's beautiful, big brown eyes.**

**She sighed and inched forward, a little at a time, "Dad?" She whispered. She took his cold hand and held it to her face.**

**He moaned. It wasn't a painful moan though. It was a moan of happiness and they could all hear it. She smiled and his lips curled up. It wasn't an obvious smile, but it was there. Emily kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, "I love you. Stay strong."**

**"Alright, let's get him into surgery." Peter said, letting several doctors file in.**

The Waiting Room

**"I am really pissed with you right now, so DON'T try to soften things." Gillian hissed at Ben.**

**Reynolds nodded and closed his eyes, "We didn't want to wake you." He reminded her again.**

**"Well, you AND Cal both know that I would have WANTED to be waken." She reminded him.**

**He nodded and said, "Let's not talk about this now."**

**A doctor slipped into the waiting room about 5 hours later, blood on his smocks, with a sincere look on his face, "We have quite a problem." He whispered.**

**

* * *

**

OH NO! What's is the problem? Is Cal okay? How will Zoe react when SHE gets there? What did you think of the little tussle between Loker and Jerry? PLease leave reviews and thanks for watching.


	8. Chapter 8

OH NO! What's is the problem? Is Cal okay? How will Zoe react when SHE gets there? What did you think of the little tussle between Loker and Jerry? PLease leave reviews and thanks for watching.

* * *

**Gillian stared at the doctor, "What?" She asked, her voice trembling.**

**"There was a little... mistake." The man whispered.**

**"What kind of mistake?"**

**"He can't breathe on his own. He is currently on a ventilator and we aren't sure if we can fix it." He whispered.**

**"What was the mistake?" Gillian asked frantically.**

**"A slip of the knife. He already had a punctured lung and one of the interns slipped and..." He decided to not finish that sentence. **

**Gillian fell onto her chair and hid her face. She finally looked up and said, "Can we see him?"**

**The doctor looked at the ground, "There is some good news though. We also did the hip surgery since he was already out and I don't think we will be able to put him under again."**

**"What about his knee?" She asked lightly.**

**"We are thinking we will just have to numb it because it isn't safe with his condition to put him under." Peter whispered, walking into the waiting room.**

**"He is unconscious right now and has alot of wires and tubes on him, but you can see him." Peter said, opening the door to Cal's hospital room.**

**The first thing that Gillian noticed was the little plastic cup thing on Cal's mouth. His chest was rising and falling at an unreal even pace. She walked up to his fragile body and saw a huge cut that went straight down his chest. There were staples in it right now, she guessed about 30 if not more. His naked chest was pale and cold when she laid her hand on it.**

**Peter joined her at the bed and sighed, "He is doing good. He's a fighter and hopefully we can wean him into breathing on his own."**

**"But he was breathing on his own a couple hours ago." Gillian whispered sadly.**

**Peter nodded and checked the tubes going into Cal's nose, "He was, but this happened and he is going to take a while to get back up."**

**"Who the hell messed up?" Gillian asked madly, "Who the hell put him in THIS condition? When just hours ago all he needed was a small surgery? Who the HELL thinks that they can just come in here and mess it all up? Who the hell went into his body and put a whole in his lung?" Emily stood in the doorway, silent tears rolling down her face. She had never seen Gillian so mad, "How the hell did this happen?" Gillian yelled, falling into a chair beside Cal.**

**Ben showed up beside Emily in the doorway, "We have someone getting money for Cal."**

**Gillian spun around to look at him and sighed, "What?"**

**Ben smiled and walked over to Cal's bed, "A man, named Mac. Apparently before surgery, Cal made a deal with Mac and we have a moneymaker."**

**Gillian smiled and hugged Ben, "That's great."**

**Ben nodded and waved Emily in. She hesitantly inched in until she was holding her fathers clammy hand to her face.**

**He was totally still, and stiff. "Is..." She didn't know what question to ask. There were so many that she could! Which one first? Which was the most important? She stared at Cal and then looked at the doctor, "How did this happen?'**

**"An intern messed up." Peter whispered, feeling the stabbing pain at his heart as a tear slipped from Emily's eye. "We will get him fixed up in no time. Another reason he isn't awake is because we gave him alot of sedatives for the pain and stuff like that."**

**Emily nodded and stood up. "Gill." She whispered.**

**Foster looked up from the ground and smiled at Emily. Although the smile was weak and filled with sadness, it filled Emily with warmth. For anybody else Emily knew that the smile wouldn't have been there. It would have just been a red and wet face. This wasn't just a Gill smile. It was a smile, it was an attempt, to make Emily feel better. As scared as Emily was to see her father buried in tubes and machines and pain, it was helping. She knew that Gillian was right there with her and wasn't leaving. Emily sat down and sighed, "What?" Gillian asked.**

**"How is the poison treating him?" Emily asked in a soft voice.**

**Gillian shrugged and looked to Peter.**

**"It's not getting better, I can tell you that." Peter whispered, running a hand through his hair.**

**GIllian sighed and nodded, "You should-"**

**"I'm not going back to school and you can't make me." Emily warned.**

**Gillian smile again and nodded her head, "Alright fine."**

**

* * *

**

yuck, a short chapter, well in the next one some good stuff happens and it will finally be day 3 lol and Zoe will come, lol she didn't come today sorry! sorry, i diddn't really like this chapter, but youwill like the next, i have a lockin to go to so the next update is tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Day 3

****

**Gillian was fast asleep with Cal's hand in hers and Emily hand in her other. Her eyes fluttered open once she felt another presence in the room. **

**"Hello Gillian." Zoe said, her hair perfect as usual, along with her outfit. **

**Gillian threw her hands to her head and patted down her hair. She stood up and put out a hand, "Hi." She whispered, putting a hand out to shake.**

**Zoe ignored her open hand and stepped to Cal's bed. She laid her hand on his cold chest and sighed, "How is he doing?" She whispered, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be a very good one. She lightly rubbed his arm and looked at Gillian sadly.**

**Gillian sat down, letting her hand fall into her lap, "Not too good. He hasn't shown any signs of being able to breath himself in the past ten hours." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and managed a small smile.**

**Pain stabbed at Zoe's heart. As much as this man pissed her off sometimes, she still loved him very much and hated to see him here in this bed in so much pain. "And her?" She gestured towards Emily and crouched down beside her. She wiped some hair from Emily' forehead and gave her a small kiss, "How are you doing?" She asked once Emily's eyes opened. Emily made a small smiled and hugged her mother. Zoe could see the sadness in Emily's eyes. Although they were both happy to see each other again, this was definitely NOT the place for it to happen. Emily's face was red, she had obviously been crying.**

**Emily rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. She looked to Cal and then to Zoe, "Good." She lied.**

**Zoe pulled up her own chair and sighed, "What's the word?"**

**"He can't breath on his own. Other stuff." Gillian said, finding it difficult to talk about it so lightly. She drew small patterns on the back of Cal's hand and sighed, "He's a fighter." She whispered sadly to Zoe.**

**"I always knew that." Zoe said with a weak laugh, "What's the scar from?" She asked, lightly tracing it down his chest.**

**"The surgery for his lung and broken ribs." Emily said. She was now on the other side of his bed with his other hand and examining each finger and then doing it again. She was also keeping her finger on the pulse point, reminding herself that he was still alive.**

**Gillian nodded and lightly played with the IV that was going into his arm. The ventilator made it hard to see his face, but it was obvious that he was in pain, even if he couldn't talk or move.**

**Peter walked in and smiled at Emily, "He is doing very good. He is definitely alive because his heart rate is jumping and falling which means that he is most likely dreaming." Peter said with confidence.**

**"That means..."**

**"That he is thinking, that he is dreaming. That's great. It's a good sign." **

**.:.**

**"NO!" Cal screamed, trying to run to Gillian, but he couldn't move. Something was holding him back. He couldn't move himself to save his partner. "GILLIAN!" He yelled as a man pulled her arms behind her back and began to drag her off.**

**He couldn't see anything on him, but he could feel something holding him back, like wires or something. They were invisible and he couldn't grab at them. **

**"Cal, help me!" Gillian yelled madly. **

**He knew what was going through her mind because she couldn't see the restraints either. She thought that he was just standing there and watching as she got abducted. "I'm trying!" He yelled to her but she started to cry and he yanked away, trying to escape. Blood slipped from his arms and legs as the restraints dug into his skin.**

**.:.**

**"See that?" Peter asked, "His heart rate just jumped up. It's either an exciting or scary dream." He whispered with a small smile, "That's a good thing. Holy shit." Peter said, looking at the ventilator machine, "Look at this." Emily, Zoe, and Gillian all stood up and looked where he was pointing, "See how the breathing is uneven?"**

**"Oh no." Zoe whispered worriedly.**

**"Oh yes." Peter corrected her, "That means that he just breathed himself. That is good. Whatever the dream is about... he must be panting and he is able to get a few breaths in there. Which means that he will hopefully, eventually be able to breathe on his own."**

**Emily smiled and said, "I wonder what he is dreaming about."**

**Peter shrugged and smiled, "I dunno. Could be anything." He leaned against Cal's bed and crossed his arms over his chest, "He is doing good."**

**Gillian rubbed Cal hand and whispered to him, "Good job."**

**Peter took off a wire and Zoe gasped, "What are you doing?"**

**"I just need to change the IV and I don't want it pumping air into his blood."**

**Zoe calmed down and nodded, "Oh okay."**

**.:.**

**Cal finally broke away from the restraints and fell to the ground because he had been fighting so hard to get away, "I'm coming love." He mumbled to himself as he jumped from the ground and dashed towards the direction of Gillian.**

**The man appeared from around a corner and smiled. "Where is she?" Cal hissed madly.**

**The man chuckled and threw fist towards Cal's face.**

**.:.**

**Cal's face scrunched up and Emily was the onlt one to notice, "What happened?" She asked Peter.**

**He turned to look at Cal and shrugged, "The dream? I don't really know."**

**Gillian smiled and kept Cal's hand tight in hers. A small kiss to the back of it and then she was asleep again.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: EXCITING STUFF HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

**Peter sighed and sat down on a chair in Cal's room, keeping an eye on the machines. He glanced to Emily who had fallen asleep again and smiled slightly. She was young and she was beautiful. He couldn't help but think the same thing about Gillian. The bad part was that he was twenty. Too old for Emily and too young for Gillian, but he couldn't help himself from noticing how amazing they both looked.**

**Zoe was attractive too. Not like Gill and Em though. She had a very tough facade and Peter admired it, but she wasn't his type. He laughed at himself. He was checking out the family of the patient! He stood up and walked over to Cal, "How are you doing buddy?" He took Cal's hand and wrapped Cal's fingers around his own, "Squeeze lightly if you can here me." There was nothing and Peter sighed, letting Cal's hand fall back to his side.**

**Gillian was the first to wake up and she smiled at Peter, "How is he?"**

**"Well his vital signs are good." He whispered, rubbing the tiredness from his face. He fell onto a chair with a sigh.**

**"You should sleep." Gillian whispered.**

**"I would, but I'm the only doctor here." He stood back up and stretched with a small yawn.**

**"What time is it?" She asked.**

**"Around 1." He whispered.**

**"Hey, Pete. I can take over." A man said, walking into the hospital room.**

**Gillian stared at the man. He was mid 30's probably and he was extremely attractive. He had a chiseled face and broad shoulders along with what looked like some nice abs under the smocks. She smiled a dorky smile that made him chuckle, "Hello, I am Daniel, or Dr. Dan." He said, his smile growing as she took his hand.**

**"Gillian." She whispered, shaking his strong hand.**

**"I will be... co-doctor here with Pete."**

**Peter nodded and yawned again, "I'm gonna go hit the hay, call if you need to know anything." He smiled and glanced at the machines again.**

**"You do that." Daniel said, "I'll be here until tonight."**

**Peter nodded and was gone.**

**Gillian sighed and sat up in her chair, "So." She whispered.**

**Daniel looked over Cal's machines and nodded, "He seems to be doing well."**

**"He's a fighter." She said, lightly rubbing his hand that was in hers.**

**Daniel saw this and smiled. She must really love this man. He could see how she wanted to cry. A small sigh escaped his lips and she looked up at him, "Sorry." He walked around Cal's bed and took his hand like Peter had done earlier, "If you can hear me, squeeze lightly." There was nothing and he sighed again.**

**.:.**

**Cal didn't know where he was, but he was scared. And as much as he hated to admit it... he was terrified. The one thing that made everything seem better was the presence of Gillian, and Emily of course. He could tell when his hand was in Gillian's and when it was in one of the doctor's. Her's was smoother and warmer and more comforting. He liked having her around.**

**It was dark. Always dark, and there seemed to be people, like the man that had taken Gillian before, who just stood there on the edge of the darkness, waiting for him to be alone. Gillian would let go of his hand and the people would creep closer. Right now, Gillian was his lifeline and he worried whenever her hand slipped from his. He worried that the people from the darkness would get her. He worried that the people from the darkness would get him. He worried that she wouldn't come back. He worried that she might get hurt while he was away. He worried.**

**He could usually hear the conversations going on around him. He could hear Zoe and Gillian and Emily and other people that he didn't know... mostly males. Which made him worry more. Males. Around Emily and Gillian? What if the men hurt them? What if he couldn't do anything?**

**When asked to squeeze the males hand he usually ignored it. He didn't want to do what the man asked. He didn't know who the man was. Plus... he doubted that he could squeeze his hand anyway. He tried, with all his might, to squeeze it when he had Gillian's hand, but for some reason it didn't work.**

**Another thing he noticed greatly was the pain. There was chest pain. He couldn't breath, but something was doing it for him. His hip hurt along with his knee. He wwas just in all around pain. It would sometiems get really hot, but he felt like he had blankets piled over him that he couldn't get off. Or he would get cold and feel like he was completely naked. It switched and everytime made him wish that he could look at Gillian or Emily or even one of the men and ask for something to help. As much as he hated being dependent on others... this was an excepetion.**

**.:.**

**Gillian looked at Cal. He wasn't moving. He hadn't since she arrived. The scar was too noticable and it made her wish that he had a shirt on so she couldn't see it. He was pale and at times was sweating crazily. She knew that it was the poison and could only pray that Mac would get the money soon. **

**She looked around, "I have to use the restroom, I will be right back."**

**Daniel nodded and looked back to the book he had.**

**"I won't be gone for long." She promised Cal, "Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone."**

**.:.**

**He loved the sweetness in her voice. Hell. He always had, but he never had the guts to tell her that. He could feel her hand breaking away from him. "No." He said, but he knew that she couldn't hear him.**

**He squeezed his hand into a fist, but it didn't move at all. **

**.:.**

**She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to pull away. She felt his hand moved, but assumed it was from her own movement. Something stopped her and made her walk back to him and stand still. Any other time she would have ignored it and continued on, but she stopped and leaned over him. His finger lightly twitched and tighted around her hand. Her eyes widened and she crouched down and put her mouth by his ear, "Cal? Squeeze twice if you can hear me." There were two small twitches and she yelped in excitement.**

**"What is it?" Daniel asked, walking over quickly.**

**"He just squeezed my hand." She said, a huge smile on her face.**

**

* * *

**WELL, I am going out of town for a couple days, sorry for the cliffhanger! Please leave reviews! I will update on Sunday or Monday, thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for waiting so long! I also worked on some other stories! yay! I had a lovely vacation, BY THE WAY!

* * *

**Daniel took the other hand and said, "Squeeze this hand." There was nothing. "Maybe he can't move this one." He said with a shrug. Daniel walked over and took the hand that Gillian was holding. She gave him an angry look and walked over to the other side of the bed and took his other hand. "Squeeze my hand." Daniel ordered.**

**Cal did nothing.**

**"Squeeze MY hand." Gillian said with a smile.**

**His fingers lightly twitched again, but this time with the other hand.**

**"He did it again!"She said excitedly.**

**Daniel raised and eyebrow and looked at Cal. "Tell him again." He whispered, looking at the hand that Gillian was holding.**

**"Squeeze my hand." She whispered.**

**.:.**

**He was tired. It was becoming difficult to continue moving it.**

**.:.**

**He didn't move this time.**

**"Cal, honey." She placed a hand on his cheek and lightly caressed it, "Please squeeze my hand."**

**.:.**

**Did she just call him honey? Holy shit... He used all of his strength to move his hand this time, but...**

**.:.**

**Daniel sighed and watched Cal's hand intently. There was a light twitch and he looked up to meet Gillian's bright eyes, "Well look at that." He whispered, "I guess he only wants to listen to you."**

**Her smile seemed to grow a little bigger.**

**.:.**

**Cal was determined to make Gillian happy and every time she squealed or yelped or exclaimed something he couldn't help himself from wishing he was awake so he could scoop her into his arms and kiss her. The closest he got was moving his hand. He moved it as much as possible, but it barely even moved, yet the woman of his dreams got ecstatic over it, so he did it again, and again, whenever she asked.**

**But there was that male again. He didn't want to take the happiness away from Gillian, so he only squeezed her hand. He wished that Emily were here to see this, because he would squeeze her hand as well if it would make her that happy.**

**.:.**

**Gillian looked down at Cal, a smile stuck on her face. "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek and received another small movement in his fingers. "You are doing great." Another attempt at a squeeze. She sat down beside him and whispered, "Can I ask you some questions? Two squeezes for yes and one for no?" She received two. "Awesome. Are you feeling good?"**

**.:.**

**Was he feeling good? That was an interesting question. Well the answer was no, so he gave her one small squeeze. It was weird though, because he wasn't sure what was causing the pain, or even where it was. It was everywhere. He was extremely hot at the moment, but Gillian's hand was cold, so it was nice to have it. **

**There was an overwhelming pain in his chest. It felt like his heart would explode and it was helping the headaches that he was continuing to have.**

**.:.**

**She sighed. He was in pain. "Where?"She waited, but got nothing, "Oh sorry, yes or no questions. Um... you head?" Two. "Anywhere else?" Two more. "Chest?" Two, and they seemed more powerful then the other ones, "A lot in the chest?" Two squeezes.**

**Daniel stood by the bed, watching Cal's hand very carefully, "I will look into that." He whispered.**

**"We are going to fix that." Gillian promised him. "Ok... anywhere else?" Two. "Does is hurt everywhere?" She asked sarcastically, but praying for one squeeze, but getting two.**

**"More pain medication." Daniel whispered.**

**"We will try to fix that. I promise." There were two squeezes. "Do you know where you are?" One squeeze. "You are in a hospital."**

**.:.**

**A hospital? Why? When did this happen? Why couldn't he move anything else? Why couldn't he talk to her? Why was he becoming so tired. His hand was beginning to lose the strength that it was using to hold her hand. It was slipping away. He willed it to stay strong, but it wasn't exactly working. He took a deep breath and heard a weird sound that was outside.**

**THAT is what this was like. It was like he was in a little room and Gillian and Emily and Zoe and the men were outside of the dark room.**

**.:.**

**"Did he just...?" Gillian asked, looking at his chest.**

**"Took his own breath, he did." Daniel said with a triumphant grin.**

**Gillian returned the smile and looked back to Cal, "Are you getting tired?" There was one very, very faint squeeze, "I think you are, hun. Just take a little break. Sleep. We can talk again later." He made one last hard squeeze that put a little pressure on her hand, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She said with a small laugh. Two faint squeezes and his hand fell. She took it again and held it in her lap.**

**.:.**

**He let himself sleep again, now being absolutely positive that she wouldn't let go.**

**It was refreshing. One, to know where he was. Two, to be able to communicate with Gillian. Three, to be able to rest in peace.**

**He could hear Gillian talking to the man. They both seemed to be 'outside'. He wanted to walk out of the metaphorical door and talk with them. He couldn't even move his lips, though. Could he move his toes? He tried. A small twitch, like with his fingers. He excitedly squeezed his hand, getting Gillian's attention.**

**.:.**

**"Well he has always been a-" She looked down at her hand, and his was quickly working, obviously trying to get her attention. She smiled and placed her other hand on top of his, "What is it? I'm here." She whispered.**

**He squeezed several more times, but she didn't know what to do. **

**Daniel stood at the end of the bed and could see the blanket moving a small bit. He pulled it up and saw Cal's foot twitching like his hand. "He can move his toes. Ask him if that is what he is trying to tell us."**

**"You can move your toes?" Two squeezes. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Two more. "That is great, good job Cal." She smiled and kissed his hand, receiving two more squeezes.**

**.:.**

**She kissed his hand! Yes! He gave her two squeezes. Oh how he wanted to continue, but oh how that movement had made him exhausted. He attempted a yawn, but got nothing. He squeezed again and then fell asleep, trying to ignore the figures in the darkness.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at him with a big smile, "He is trying... really hard." She whispered to Daniel.**

**"I'm surprised. He has only been here for what? A day? He's doing very good." He said with a nod, making a note on his clipboard.**

**She smiled, "And I am very proud of him." She kissed his cheek and sat down, "When will you start weaning him from the ventilator?" She was hopeful that it would be soon. She wanted to see that face of his. She wanted to see HIM. All she could see was his arms, legs, and chest. Nothing that changed him from anyone else. His face was what made him him and she couldn't even see it. **

**"I think in the morning... once he has had a night of rest we will take it off for a minute or two and see how he does, then we can gradually take it away.**

**"How long will that take?" She asked, lightly rubbing the back of Cal' hand.**

**"Oh... a day, maybe two."**

**She sighed in relief, expecting it to be something more like five days. "That's great." She whispered.**

**Daniel nodded, "And with his strength it will probably only be a day, but we will probably lengthen it, just to be sure. He will have to be under somebody's watch at all times, even when he gets home, just in case his body needs help breathing."**

**Gillian thought about a talk that she had had with Cal a couple months before this. They had decided, since they were both divorced, that each of them would make the important choices for the other if they were not in any condition to make the choice them self. She stared at Daniel. She would go to Cal's place, or Cal could come to hers, but she could keep an eye on him at all times. "He can stay with me, or I can stay with him and Emily." She said with a small nod.**

**"Awesome. We will give you a monitor that will stick to the skin outside of his heart and ribs and lungs and things like that, and if things get dangerous, the monitor will beep and you can give him this," Daniel held up a small container with blueish liquid, "And give it to him through something that looks alot like the ventilator. It will turn into gas as it goes through and he can just breathe it in and it will give you time so it doesn't hurt him on the way to the hospital." He smiled and sat down near Gillian.**

**"Easy enough. What are the chances that he will have trouble?" She asked with a voice full of concern.**

**"Um... eighty percent chance... pretty high." Daniel said.**

**She sighed, "Alright."**

**"Hey, Gill, how's dad?" Emily asked, dropping a backpack by the door and standing next to the bed by her father.**

**"He was able to move his hand. I am sure that he will want to show you when he wakes up." She said with a smile.**

**"That's great! When did he go to sleep? Or, a better question. When will he wake up?" She asked, taking her father's hand.**

**

* * *

**And UP goes another chapter! I will also be putting up my other stories in a bit!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I really need to keep up with telling you what day it is! Sorry, bear with me here.

* * *

Day 5

**Cal could hear Emily now and feel her hand in his. His fingers twitched and he heard her yelp in joy, just like Gillian had earlier. Oh, how he loved that sound.**

**.:.**

**"Omigosh!" Emily screamed, "He just! His fingers moved!" She said with a huge smile on her face.**

**Gillian nodded and laughed, "Yea... go ahead and ask a question. Two for yes and one for no."**

**"Um... alright..." She whispered nervously, "Do you know who I am?" Two. "Is my name Jess?" One. "Is my name Peggy?" One, Gillian smiled at the test that Emily was giving him, "Is my name Emily?" Two strong squeezes and she squealed again, "This is so exciting." She whispered, sitting down and lightly drawing circles on the back of Cal's hand.**

**Daniel smiled, "Yeah. In about," He looked at his watch, "Ten or twenty minutes, we will take him off of the ventilator and see how he does." **

**"Alright." Gillian said, "Wake me up when it's time."**

**Daniel nodded and was gone. **

**.:.**

** It was nice to just lay here, with both Gillian's and Emily's hands. They were warm, and he was very cold right now. He didn't even feel the need to show them how he could move his hand. He just wanted them there, and they were. **

**He was at ease and he could die right now. But of course, he wouldn't. God would have to put up quite a fight to take this man. Cal fought to open his eyes, but it never really worked. He continued to try because he really wanted to see Gillian's face at the moment. He treasured the second that he could see her beautiful face, along with the flawless facade of his daughter.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at Cal's stiff body. He stubble was a little more then stubble. It had been about two days and he hadn't shaved yet. All she could do was pray that it would never be able to turn into a full-blown beard. That would mean he had been unconscious for a while and she didn't want that, but then, it also meant that he was still alive and his hair was still growing.**

**She had told Daniel to wake her up, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She was exhausted, but he was right there, and she felt like she need to look at him every chance she had.**

**It was weird, how she was feeling. Of course she loved this man. He was amazing and beautiful in so many ways. He was great and funny. He was attractive and kind. Well, kind was a little far, because he could be a real jerk sometimes, but it was all in good intentions. **

**She stared at him with a big smile. He was alive and was able to move. It was only a matter of time before he was awake and talking.**

**"Alright, let's do it." Daniel announced after he walked into the room.**

**Gillian stood up quickly and stood at the edge of Cal's bed, "What can I do?"**

**"Let's see. Just hold his hand. Let him know that you are here and what we are about to do."**

**"Cal? Can you hear me?" She received two squeezes and smiled, "Alright, we are going to take you off of the ventilator and see how you breathe without it, okay?" One. "Why not?" One more. "What's wrong?"**

**.:.**

**He didn't want to not be able to. He didn't want to disappoint Gillian. He didn't want to hear her sigh and he didn't want her to be sad. It would be better to just not do it because then there wouldn't be any pain.**

**.:.**

**"I know, it's scary, but you need to at least try." She whispered, rubbing the back of his hand.**

**He squeezed twice and she sighed in relief, "Thank you. You want a kiss?" Two eager squeezes and she laughed, "Of course you do." She kissed his cheek and he squeezed twice again. "Alright, let's go." She whispered to Daniel.**

**He stared at her for a moment and then cleared his throat and nodded, "Alright. We are going to take the little cup off and just see how he does. You need to guide him through it though. Tell him to breathe easily. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. And so on. Just keep saying it and make sure that he is inhaling on the odd numbers and exhaling on the even ones."**

**She nodded and leaned over his head, "Are you ready Cal? The machine won't breathe for you anymore. You will have to do it yourself." Two faint squeezes and she nodded to Daniel, "Alright, here we go." She sang lightly.**

**Daniel unplugged a couple of wires and eventually slowly removed the cup from Cal's mouth and nose, revealing his pale face.**

**Cal coughed several times and Gillian whispered, "Shh... Breathe in, one, breathe out, two, breathe in, three, breath out, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." **

**.:.**

**One, two, three, four. One, two three four. There wasn't anything on his face anymore and it was nice. He could breathe! He was breathing himself! She could be proud of him! One, two, three, four. She was holding his hand and whispering in his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. One, two, three, four. She was right there and he was so close, why couldn't he open his eyes? That was very frustrating. One, two, three, four.**

**.:.**

**"You are doing wonderful Cal." Gillian said with a big smile, watching as his chest rose and fell with his own breathing. He was doing this himself and it was great. He coughed again and she hushed him again, "There you go... one, two, three, four." **

**This went on for several more minutes, but then his chest just stopped and several machines beeped. "What's happening?" She asked Daniel frantically.**

**"Well, he stopped breathing. Just... a... sec..." Daniel whispered as he plugged things back in and placed the ventilator over Cal's mouth and nose again, "There we go."**

**The breathing was even again, but Cal didn't look very alive. He looked totally out of it. Not like he had been 'in' it at all. But still. She kissed the back of his hand and smiled, "You did a good job."**

**There was a faint squeeze, but it was obvious that he only wanted to give her one.**

**"Yes you did Cal. Really. You breathed all by yourself for like three minutes. That is very good."One. "I am serious." One more. She sighed and sat down, "Whatever."**

**.:.**

**He was tired and he didn't want to fight with her. He wanted to open his eyes and see her, but he knew that that wasn't happening anytime soon.**

**.:.**

**Emily had stood in the doorway the whole time. She was scared to talk to distract anyone, so she had stood there. She doubted anyone knew that she had been there anyway. She walked in and sat down next to Gillian.**

**"Oh, Emily, when did you get here?"**

**"I was just standing in the door. I didn't want to distract anyone." She whispered, taking Cal's hand and lightly bending the fingers.**

**"He did a good job. You should have come in."**

**"I could have messed up his breathing or something." She said with a small shrug.**

**Gillian nodded, "Well when he wakes up, I need to go home and get some stuff, so you can keep him company."**

**"Awesome." She smiled and looked at Daniel, "Isn't he hot?" She whispered.**

**Gillian laughed a little too loud and looked at him, "I would have to agree with you. He is very attractive."**

**He glanced over at them and frowned, "What?" He asked.**

**Emily laughed and looked to the ground quickly, "Oh nothing. We were just commenting on how weird your hair was."**

**His hands shot up to his head and they both laughed, "We are kidding Daniel. Your hair looks great." Gillian said with a big smile.**

**He shook his head and said, "You kids these days."**

**"Oh, and your much older?"**

**"Sorry, darling, I'm thirty-five. Much older." He laughed and sat down beside them.**

**Gillian raised an eyebrow and then shook away the thought, "So... what's the news on how he did with breathing?"**

**"Oh, he did great." Daniel said with a smile.**

**"Yeah, from what I'm seeing he was astonishing. He has only been here for like two days and he is already breathing on his own?" Peter said, walking into the room with a smile.**

**Emily smiled back and looked at Cal. "Really?"**

**"Really. He is quite the fighter. He should wake up in no time."**

**Just then, Gillian phone started to ring, "Hello? Gillian Foster." She answered.**

**"Hello, this is Mac. I have about 2 million right now. What day is it again?"**

**What day was it? She counted over and seemed like years, but it was actually day seven.**

**"Five." She whispered with a small frown.**

**"Already?" He asked with a small grunt.**

**"How much more do we need?" She asked.**

**"7 million." Mac whispered, "How's Cal?"**

**"****Well, he is on life support." She whispered, staring at him, "But he is doing good."**

******"Well, we both have five days right?"**

******"Yes and if you can get two million in two days then... well you have five days. Thank you so much for doing this. If he doesn't live we WILL get you your money." She whispered.**

******Mac mumbled something and then cleared his throat, "I will call tonight. Tell me if he wakes up."**

******She nodded and then hung up. Why did Mac care so much about Cal? What did Cal ever do for Mac? Right now, she didn't care. As long as some one was helping him, then everything was good. She sighed and watched as his hand started to move again. "Emily," She whispered, "He's awake. I will be back in an hour or so. Okay?"**

******Emily smiled and took Gillian's seat, also taking his hand. "Awesome." She said happily.**

******"Alright, bye." She kissed Cal's cheek and said, "Emily is here now. I will be back in a bit." She then turned to Emily and said, "Do you mind if I stop at the office for a bit?"**

******Emily shook her head, "No, no. Take all the time you need." She smiled and Gillian was gone, "So... it's just you and me dad." She whispered with a smile, "And Daniel and Peter, but you know what I mean. So... questions?" Two squeezes, "Alright... how's the hospital food? Or do you get any?" One. "How does he eat then?" She asked Peter.**

******"Um, well. We give him more of a liquidy substance that goes through a tube right into his stomach. He can't taste is though, so he doesn't even know that he is being fed." Peter said with a nod.**

******"Hm, interesting." Emily looked back to Cal, "Um... how is the pain?" Two squeezes, "Does that mean that it is getting better?"Two squeezes, "Awesome." Two more, "Hm... what next? You have any questions to ask me?" Two squeezes, "Oh wait... haha, you can't." She laughed at her own stupidity and looked to Peter, "Is there anything you want to know?"**

**"Nah, we have all the information we need right now." He smiled and wrote something down on a file, "I will be in my office. The call button is on his bed if there is a problem."**

**"Thanks." Emily said, looking back to Cal. She yawned and looked around the room, "So Gillian has been here, like, every second of every minute of every hour of everyday?" Two, "Wow. She must really love you." She pushed. One. "Why do you refuse to believe that? You are the master at reading people, but you can't see that she is in love with you?" One. "Wow, dad." She laughed and said, "Can I sleep or will that make you cry. One for yes and two for cry." She got two and then laughed, "Too bad. If you can't open your eyes, then you can't cry."**

**.:.**

**Gillian returned three hours later with her laptop. She had showered and changed clothes and talked to Torres and Loker about what they had on the poison. Nothing yet.**

**She smiled at Emily who was asleep with Cal's hand in her lap. He seemed to be asleep as well. She pulled up another chair and set her laptop on the bedside table.**

**.:.**

**Emily left around 10:00 because it was a school night and she HAD to go to school tomorrow for exams. **

**Right around the time she was leaving, Mac called, "Hello?" Gillian answered.**

**"Hey, it's Mac."**

**"What's up?"**

**"Just checking in. Making sure that he is still alive."**

**"I have a question for you." She said quickly.**

**"Shoot." He said smoothly.**

**"Why do you care so much about Cal?"**

**"Uh, excuse me?"**

**"Why are you doing this for us?"**

**"The truth?"**

**"Yes please." She whispered.**

**"Well... when I first saw him he said he had a family and I could see in his eyes that he loved his kid. He was just a really nice guy and I knew that he had cheated for the right reasons. I was pissed, I guess a little too pissed because it put him on life support, but he was a good guy and I wanted to help. Plus, I wasn't that pissed. It wasn't my money that was taken. I was fine, but I had to stand up for my poker table and beat up the cheater." He sounded like he was ashamed and it made Gillian happy, "I want to help the guy because I know what it's like to have kids and I know what it's like to be a kid that loses their father." He whispered.**

**"Oh, I am so-"**

**"Don't say your sorry. It happened like 30 years ago. I got over it."**

**She nodded and said, "Well he is alive and thank you. I really can't thank you enough."**

**He laughed, "Don't worry. Good bye Gillian."**

**"What's your real name?" She asked.**

**"Just call me Mac." He said.**

**"Well alright then. Goodbye Mac."**

**She hung up and let her eyes fall.**

Day 6

**"Dr. Foster." Peter said, shaking her shoulders, "Dr. Foster!"**

**"What?" She asked groggily once her eyes finally drifted open.**

**"He is awake." He said excitedly. "He is still on the ventilator, but his eyes are open and he is looking around and moving a little bit! I don't know if he can talk but... just go look." He stepped out of the way and she stood up quickly.**

**"****Cal?" She asked, looking into his hazel eyes.**

******There was a small twinkle in his eyes and she smiled, "Can you talk?"**

******His mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. He lightly shook his head, but then winced in pain. "Sh. Don't move."**

******.:.**

**He could see her! He could see that beautiful face! There she was! Right in front of him! He would leap for joy if he wasn't so crippled. He smiled at her and she took his hand. He looked around the room and suddenly felt something eating away at him.**

**Emily.**

**Where was she? How could he ask? **

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at him and then turned to a doctor, "Has Emily been told?"**

**"She is at school and Zoe asked us to let her seem him afterwards." Daniel said. He was leaning against the door and smiling at her.**

**"Thank you." She whispered, looking back to Cal. Daniel was very kind and she really liked him. He was a lovely doctor and very attractive. She smiled at him and then looked at Cal again. He frowned and so did she, "What?"**

**He eyed Daniel and then looked at her.**

**"I can like any man that I want, thank you very much." She smiled and sat down, "How are you feeling?"**

**He shrugged, "Good or bad? Two for good and one for bad and three for between." Three, "Better then bad right?" Two. "Well, Emily will be here after school." Two, "I am really proud of you Cal. You know it's day six?" He shook his head, but the pain shot through it again.**

**This was why he didn't want to be awake. The pain was much more obvious. Like the door had been opened and a gust of pain had blown in and it sucked. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"Cal." She said with sympathetic eyes. She rubbed his arm and whispered, "It's going to be alright."**

**

* * *

**

So im not a doctor, nor do I know ANY doctor shit, so um... yeah... I'm just making up all of the doctor stuff lol! thank you for reading and leave reviews and look for my new story called Baby Brother and another one called Kristen... at least I THINK it will be called Kristen, it also might be called Bitch lol, but idk yet!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cal was tired, but he couldn't sleep. It hurt too much. He wanted to tell someone that he was in horrid pain, but no one could hear his desperate breaths for help. He couldn't make any noise and that really frustrated him.**

**Gillian was holding his hand and that comforted him, but it didn't help ease the pain. He could see, which made him very happy, but he couldn't look to far or it would cause him immense pain in his head. He could finally see the men though. One was an older man, about Gillian's age and the other was maybe in his early twenties. Cal could see the looks that Gillian was giving the older man. Apparently his name was Daniel.**

**Emily was giving the younger one, Peter, looks, but he knew that they were innocent. He was so happy to his daughter there, holding to his hand every second that she had. He loved knowing that everyone was there for him. He wished that he could somehow make them happy, but they all seemed to sad.**

**Daniel flirted with Gillian. When he could only hear he didn't recall Daniel saying anything like that. But now that Cal was awake... it eased the tension and now Daniel was flirting with her! It frustrated him even more then not being able to talk. He wanted to stand up and throw a fist in that man's face. Gillian was his and that was how it would always be. What was he trying to do? Gillian wasn't his and she never would be. Cal's chest rose in doubt as he breathed on his own for a couple breaths. Gillian was her own woman with her own love interests and Cal would never be one of them.**

**He looked around the room and managed a smile to Emily who was watching as his eyes quickly flicked over the people and things in the room. He squeezed her hand and tried to turn his head. It was a sad attempt and it only caused him pain, but he was able to move it a very little bit. He couldn't remember when Emily came in. He remembered being told by Gillian that she would be there after school, but all he could remember was his hand in hers and then there she was. He didn't care though. She was there and alive and could see that he was there and alive and that was all that mattered to him.**

**Although Gillian was holding Cal's hand, she continued to give Daniel small looks of happiness. Looks that Cal wished he could receive. Why was she doing that? Had he missed something in the two days that he was asleep?**

**.:.**

**Daniel smiled at Gillian as he went through the wires on Cal. He was excited for tonight. Cal had fallen asleep while they were waiting for Emily and he had scheduled a date with her that very night and he was about to explode with excitement. He had only known her for about two or three days, but he knew how gentle and caring she could be. He had seen it with Cal, but now he could feel her warmth. It was exciting. He knew better than to go on a date with her, but she was just so beautiful! He loved her smile. He loved her concerned face. He loved her sad face. Her mad face. Her worried face. Her sympathetic face. Any face that she made made him happy. She could just stare at him and he would get lost in those greenish blueish eyes.**

**What was going on with him? Two days. That's how long it takes to fall in love? He guessed so. He seemed to be in love with this woman. He knew for a fact that she wasn't the kind of person that would hurt anybody. She wasn't the kind of person to be mean. She was the kind of person that would love you with all they had if they really loved you. She was the kind of person that would kiss with passion. He just knew it. He didn't even need to touch her to know it. He just needed to see the way that her friends looked at her. They all loved her and he could tell. Hell, Cal loved her! It was obvious. Cal looked at her and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. Well too bad for Cal. Wait, no. What was he thinking? A patient needs to know that someone loves him. And it was obvious that Gillian loved Cal. But if she really, really loved him then she wouldn't be going on that date with Daniel tonight... right?**

**Cal needed to know that someone was there for him and wouldn't leave. Gillian was the perfect person for that. He felt bad for stealing her away, as well as he should. She was caring and gentle with Cal. The way her hands brushed his body. Daniel wanted to be touched like that. Stop it. Right now. Just stop. He ordered himself to stop thinking about her like that. But right now... her hands... they were swiftly and faintly touching his chest as she drew little designs on his pale chest. Her little fragile fingers on such a strong man.**

**Cal truly was a strong man. Usually someone wouldn't wake up until 5 or 6 days later. But no. Daniel imagined that Cal would choose to leave tomorrow. He would probably start moving fully once they slowly weaned him off of the sedations to help him sleep. He would be up and awake and would want to go home, but Gillian said that he could stay with her, or she could stay with him. Daniel itched his chin in thought. That would be interesting. Anyway, Cal woke up quickly and was healing quickly. There was one thing that none of the doctors understood though. What was up with the small thing in him? It was swiftly moving through his blood and giving Cal a high fever and making him sweat. No one could figure it out.**

**.:.**

**Emily stared at her father. She was proud of him, which seemed a little weird, but she was. She traced all the veins in his hand that were surprisingly easy to see. She wasn't sure why and she didn't care. She just wanted something to do that involved him. She couldn't be playing a game or watching TV. She wanted something to keep her close to him. His eyes were open and he smiled at her every once and a while. It caused him pain and she could tell, but for some reason he kept doing it. He continued to smile at her and squeeze her hand. She enjoyed having him make an effort to make her happy. It was working, but what really made her happy was that she overheard a doctor say that he would wake up completely once they weaned him off of the pills or something like that that he was taking.**

**She looked around the room. She saw the secret glances that Gillian and Daniel were sharing and it made her so mad! How could Gill do that? The man of her dreams was in a bed right in front of her and she was flirting with his nurse? She was confused by what was going through Gillian's head at the moment. Everyone knew - other than Cal and Gillian - that Cal and Gillian were meant to be. It was just there. It was like the elephant in the room that nobody was noticing and it annoyed the hell out of Emily. She wanted to just grab Gillian and put her face into Cal's and make them kiss. The moment that their lips met would be the moment that they finally knew. Whenever she thought of them kissing she thought of Jesse Mccartney. He had that song... it was called... Why Don't You Kiss Her? Yeah, that was the name and it made her think about Cal and Gillian so much! It even talked about a line.**

**Cal thought that Emily didn't know about the line, but she knew too well. She knew what it was and what it did, but just one touch of the lips. One passionate kiss that they actually meant. One where they could discover each other's flavor and remember it and just feel tempted by that flavor every time they looked at each other. A kiss that meant something. She was sure that any kiss would do it. One that was full on the lips and didn't end until they wanted it to. She wished she could see them kiss or even hug, but that rarely ever happened in front of her. She could see the strong feelings though. That was one advantage to having a father with the job that he had. She learned to read people and she knew what was going on. She knew that they loved each other, but they were just too scared to jump that line.**

**.:.**

**Zoe came to the hospital whenever she could. She would listen intently to the doctors and would talk to Cal and Gillian and Emily for a bit. She would often just smile at Cal and feel warmed by the smile that he gave back. She hated hospitals. They reminded her of death and she hated seeing Cal in the bed of one. It just ate at her heart. She still loved this man, it was just too much sometimes, but above all, she was _in _love with this man. Only occasionally would Gillian or Emily give up on of his hands so she could hold it and tell him how much she prayed that he would come out alive.**

**Apparently all of the doctors were immensely surprised with his speedy recovery. They said that he might be nagging to leave tomorrow and of course they would let him, but they would have to see him everyday and make sure that he was with someone else at all times. Daniel said that Cal would be out in no time. There wasn't much of a chance that Cal would die now. The big chance had been late last night, but now that he could wake up and could move some things, there was barely any chance at all that he might die. There was always a chance, but not very much of one this time. That healed the small wound in Zoe's heart that formed a little more every time she saw Cal in that bed.**

**She was having trouble thinking, sleeping, having normal conversations, because her mind always wondered back to her ex-husband and... how weird did that sound? She was called his ex-wife all the time, but he was rarely called her ex-husband. She wished that she could just wipe the 'ex' right of of that. She wasn't sure why she had divorced him, but every night she went to bed with regret filling her mind. It wasn't right. Sleeping without a man's strong set of arms around your waist. Especially Cal's arms. He had always held her close. He had always tried to love her to her happiness, but she was stupid and it was never enough. He had been there for her and had tried to fix things when he accidentally read her or they got in a fight, but she had always pushed him away. She missed him.**

**Anyway, she had trouble thinking, sleeping, or even talking with business partners because her mind always fell back to Cal and the hospital and his well being. She was always terrified that something might happen. She couldn't help but think of what her world might be like if he was no longer there. She couldn't imagine NOT dropping Emily off at his house or NOT having family holidays or NOT seeing him every once and a while for a case or NOT giving him a hug after seeing him after a couple weeks or NOT going to his house to ask him a question about a case they were working on or NOT going to The Lightman Group or NOT having him alive. She also couldn't imagine having Emily at her house all the time or not having Cal around or not feeling the need to see him or seeing Gillian and not Cal or talking to someone who knew Cal and shared lots of lovely memories that Cal couldn't be there to be embarrassed about. She would die if he died. Even though they weren't together anymore... she wouldn't be able to take it.**

**.:.**

**Gillian held Cal's hand every waking moment. She had even been holding it when Daniel had asked her out. Any other time she would have said no, but she needed to clear her head, be away from all the sadness of a hospital for a while. She almost hoped that the date would be horrible so she had a reason to not go on another. She couldn't say no to his hazel eyes. Why? Because those beautiful eyes reminded her of Cal and when she saw Cal she was filled with love and... oh it was hard to explain, but she had to look into his eyes. She had to remind herself of the color that was usually in Cal's eyes, but was now fading to a gross brownish color. It was because he was tired and in pain and that did a lot to a man. He had been through a lot and his eyes had every right to be a little bit faded.**

**She laughed at herself as her fingers traced the lines from the surgery that were on Cal's chest. He was cold and clammy and sweating at the same time. She was filled with sympathy for him. He looked like he was in so much pain. She wanted it to be all over, but what she was most scared about was the poison. When was Mac going to get the money for it? When would they get the antidote? What if they never did? Then there would have been no point to any of this at all. They needed a point. If he could live through the injuries that he had along with the emotional pain - nevermind - Cal doesn't have emotional pain. He never showed it at least. He was always strong and had a mask on that hid any of his true feelings.**

**She wished that just sometimes he would show his feelings because he didn't seem to know how important his feelings were to her! She wanted to see those hidden feelings. She could never know how he feels if he never shows it. It was depressing to know that there were emotions in there that were ready to explode out, but he was too good at keeping them hidden away. She would never see the eruption or feelings and emotions and that made her sad. She wanted to know so bad. She wished that there was someway to dig into him and just grab a little box of his emotions and look over them. She strained herself to read his face everyday, but it seemed so easy for him to throw on that mask of his. She knew that it was easiest for him because he had discovered the science and he knew exactly what she was looking for and exactly what he had to hide.**

**Back onto the subject of Daniel... he was a great man and was very attractive and nice and strong and seemed to be very interested in her and truth be told she was very interested in him. She wanted to know what he was like out of the hospital and she was excited to get to see his unprofessional side. She hoped that he was funny. Most men were. Who wasn't? She was excited to leave this depressing hospital and have an evening with a man that liked her. She couldn't wait. She wanted to hook her arm in his and skip out of that hospital room right now. But then there was Cal sitting there in that bed, looking all vulnerable and he was! She didn't want to just leave him alone. She had already decided that she would ask Zoe to come and stay with him when she left. She knew that Zoe would hold this against her, but she didn't care. Cal's feelings were what mattered, not Zoe's. She would only be gone for a couple hours and then she would be holding Cal's hand again and most likely be replaying the night over and over again in her head.**

**But what if this was all a mistake? She loved Cal with every little piece of her heart. She wanted to him to feel safe and happy. She wanted him to feel secure and he wouldn't feel that way if he was all alone. Emily would be there. But she felt like he needed her and she liked that feeling. Thinking that Cal might need her was a good feeling that made her feel all warm inside. But what if this wasn't the right thing? What if she shouldn't be going on this date? What if she should be staying here with Cal? What if something important happened while she was gone? What if she missed something big? What if she and Cal never worked out because she and Daniel got really serious?... What if she wasn't supposed to do this?**

A/N: So that was a chapter of only feelings and thoughts and stuff. MUCH MUCH MUCH dialogue in the next chapter, sorry if you didn't like this one and I am trying to update ALL of my stories tonight and it is difficult, but i'm getting to each story... one by one. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**"Do you think that he will be okay?" Gillian asked, sipping her wine. She wanted to stay off the subject of Cal tonight, but she just couldn't take being worried. She need to know. The truth.**

**Daniel stared at her, wanting to stay off the subject of that man as well. "He should be fine." Daniel gave her that brilliant smile and she smiled back weakly.**

**It wasn't the same. She felt bad. She just used the smile that she only showed Cal. It was _Cal's _smile. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and then looked down, "On a lighter note..." She whispered.**

**He chuckled and leaned in towards her, "Why don't we go do something more fun?" He suggested.**

**"Like what?" She asked, noticing his hand on top of hers.**

**He smiled and slipped a hand into his back pocket. He dropped a 50 on the table and took her hand. He dragged her from the restaurant and helped her put her jacket on.**

**"It's so cold! Where are we going?" Gillian asked, laughing as he pulled her over the slippery ice.**

**"You will see. Can you skate?"**

**"Not to save my life." She whispered, getting into the car.**

**He laughed and slammed the door shut, "Well you will be able to after tonight."**

**"Oh no." She laughed and buckled her seatbelt, "Ice skating?"**

**"Bingo." He smiled and started the car.**

**.:.**

**Zoe sat by Cal's bed, watching the machines intently.**

**Cal's eyes often open, but seemed to close again once he only saw Zoe. She was the only one there right now. Daniel and Gillian had left. Emily was staying at a friends. She was alone with him right now. There were a couple nurses walking in and out, checking on him. **

**He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but nothing would come out. She would try to encourage him and comfort him. "It's alright." She whispered with a smile when he opened his mouth.**

**.:.**

**He learned to be comforted by the sight of Zoe rather than Gillian. He couldn't do anything about it. Not until he talked, which he was determined to do tonight. He was determined to wake up and walk out of here and find out where the hell Gillian was.**

**He started to smile at Zoe and was happy that she was there. He was happy to see that she was there for him. It was a comforting feeling. He felt wrong being comforted by that, but what was he supposed to do? She was the only thing there for him. **

**Talk you fool! Use your words! Your mouth continues to open and all you can do it breathe loudly! Speak to her! Do something!**

**.:.**

**She could see that he was struggling and she wished that she could help him. "Cal... don't worry. Just give your body time to catch up with your mind." She gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his arm.**

**"Cal!" She yelled in surprise as he suddenly sat up. His hands flew to his head and the machines began to beep loudly. "Cal, lay back down!" She insisted, pushing on his chest.**

**He grunted, his mouth to dry to say anything. He pushed her away with a hand and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. There was a throbbing in his head that hurt like hell. His hand went out again and he took Zoe's and squeezed it. "Ah..." He moaned in pain.**

**"Dr. Lightman!" Dr. Peter yelled with a small smile as he ran into the room. He placed a strong hand on each of Cal's shoulders and whispered, "Lay back down please."**

**Cal grunted something else and tried to fight, but Peter finally pushed him down. "Please. Your body cannot handle this."**

**Cal laid down and held his throat. ""Are you thirsty?" Peter asked.**

**Zoe sat by the bed, watching Cal carefully. She took his hand again and whispered, "Calm down. Nothing is going to happen."**

**Peter came back quickly with a small cup of water and handled it to Cal, "Please be careful. Before something more happens."**

**Cal drank the glass in a matter of seconds and stared at Peter, "What the bloody hell could happen? I'm already is horrid shape, yeah?" Cal said finally in a raspy voice that for some reason made Zoe smile.**

**"Whoa." Peter said, staring at Cal.**

**"Whoa what?" Cal asked in an annoyed voice.**

**"You... you're British?" Peter asked with a frown.**

**"No. I'm fakin' it." Cal said with a strong dose of sarcasm.**

**Peter cleared his throat, "Sorry. It just surprised me."**

**"Lovely. Where the bloody hell is Gill?" Cal asked Zoe madly.**

**.:.**

**Gillian clutched Daniel's arm and screamed, "I cannot skate!"**

**Daniel laughed and swerved around smoothly on the ice, "It's so easy!" He took her hands and pulled her along.**

**"Gah!" She slipped, but Daniel caught her before she could fall.**

**"Careful now." He whispered, pulled her to his side and putting an arm around her shoulders and holding her up.**

**She smiled at him. It had been 3 hours now and they were having a blast. She had totally forgot about Cal. She had forgotten about the sadness and busyness at the hospital. She was lost Daniel's eyes and didn't even feel bad about it. She was having a good time and Cal wouldn't be any different when she returned.**

**.:.**

**"She went on a fuckin' date?" Cal yelled, "Why?"**

**"Cal." Zoe said, putting a hand on his chest and trying to calm him.**

**"No! She just ditched. She left me here to die. When she was the only thing I recognized and could be comforted by. When I had finally gotten used to be in a hospital with my hand in hers... she leaves?" He shook his head, but pain spread through it again, "Bloody hell!" He yelled out in agony.**

**"What is the problem?" Peter asked impatiently.**

**"Don't you have ANY drugs to help me?"**

**"We have given you everything that is okay. You have to be patient." Peter started to turn away and whispered under his breath, "It was better when you were unconscious."**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh nothing." Peter smiled and walked out of the hospital room.**

**.:.**

**"I really should get back to the hospital." Gillian said finally after another hour of skating.**

**Daniel sighed and said, "Alright, let's go."**

**.:.**

**Gillian walked in to find Cal sitting on the edge of his bed. His feet dangling from it and him staring at Emily with a look of terrible pain.**

**"Cal?" She asked, completely speechless. **

A/N: You are WELCOME kro93! I stayed up extra late JUST FOR YOU, trying to make this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:I messed up a bit... at the very beginning, you know the fight that Gill and Cal had? and after that when I started again I put 10 days earlier? I meant eight days, sorry! I messed up the time stuff, so yeah...

**Cal's eyes wondered around the room and soon landed on Gillian. He didn't say anything. He looked away and to Daniel, "Thanks for taking her." It was a cold voice that sent chills right down Daniel's back. It was a voice that terrified Daniel and showed Gillian just how much Cal really needed her. He was totally pissed that she had let and she felt horrible now.**

**His arms were locked at his side, doing their physical best to keep him sitting up straight. He clenched his jaw and looked to Emily.**

**Daniel wasn't sure what to say, "How are you feel-"**

**"Oh shut up." Cal said in his thick British accent. He shook his head, the pain shooting through him once again.**

**Emily was sitting beside Cal on the bed, her hand on his shoulder, helping him to stay up. "Dad..." She whispered sadly.**

**"What?" He asked, looking at her through the corner of his eyes because it hurt to turn his head. He coughed once, then his hand flew to his chest, causing him to fall off the bed, which caused all of his weight to be put on his knee that hadn't been fixed yet. That shattered knee cap. That DAMN shattered knee cap. He yelled out in pain and his face squeezed up as he rolled on the ground, waiting for someone to help him.**

**Emily had screeched and then fallen to the floor next to him, trying to calm him.**

**Gillian, forgetting the tension there from just moments before, rushed to his side and pulled his head into her lap, "Sh..." She whispered, running her hands through his hair. **

**He wanted to pull himself away. He did NOT want to be laying on her right now. God, the pain was so bad. And her hands combing through his hair was so relaxing. He calmed a little, but the pain was overwhelming. It was taking him over and he continued to gasp and writhe in agony. "God." He gasped, rolling slightly and bring his knee to his chest and just praying that the pain would stop.**

**Peter had also rushed over and was trying to spread Cal out, trying to keep anything from bumping Cal's knee, but Cal was refusing to cooperate. He continued to ball up and tense up and try to stay as close to himself as he could. His legs were pulled to his chest and his head was still in Gillian's hands, but buried in his legs. It was now what seemed like hours and hours of immense pain to Cal. He winced with every movement. He winced with every touch from anybody.**

**Emily was trying to assist Peter, but it was no use. Cal would never do what they told him.**

**Cal could feel an familiar hand on his chest, trying to spread him out as well. Who was that? He opened one eye to peek and saw Zoe. That relieved him for some reason. Her hands on his chest. It was like. What was it like? It was like she wanted more ad was digging her nails into his chest and wanted another kiss. He couldn't believe that THAT was what he thought of. He shut his eyes tightly again and was just soothed slightly by Zoe's presence for some strange reason.**

**He wasn't sure if he could describe the pain right now. There was horrid pain in his knee, but that was suspected, but there was also chest pain and he had a pounding headache and just felt shitty all around. The poison. Now he remembered. What was it? Day 7? Day 8? He guessed Day 7, but he couldn't be sure. He had been unconscious almost the whole time. **

**"Cal." Gillian pulled his head into her lap, and no matter how much he struggled, she continued to caress his cheek and try her best to comfort him.**

**He gasped in pain with every touch. He couldn't stand it! It hurt everywhere. It was just so bad. "Make it stop." He begged, looking up at Peter.**

**"I... I'm trying." Peter and Daniel were now lifting Cal back onto the bed, "What have you not told us?" Peter spun to look at Gillian with an angry face. "He should NOT have been in that much pain." He hissed.**

**"He..."**

**"What else is wrong with him?" Peter yelled at her. He walked towards her and said, "He is in that much pain because you are hiding something from us. This is your fault!" Peter pointed towards Cal and then looked back to Gillian. **

**Gillian stared at Peter and hesitated for a moment. What it really her fault that Cal was in so much pain? Was the only thing she had to blame herself? Was it her? She hated herself right now. Cal was laying on the pain, tensing up in immense agony. He was sweating and gasping in pain. Could that really be because she didn't tell anyone about the poison?**

**"The p..." Cal spat out as quickly as he could. His eyes were shut tightly and he was moving, trying to find a place where the pain would stop. **

**"What?" Peter asked, turning towards Cal. "No. Don't talk." Peter turned back to Gillian, "I need to know RIGHT now if I am going to help him."**

**There was a lump in her throat right now and she couldn't talk.**

**"Tell me right now!" Peter screamed, getting into her face and grabbing her shoulders, "He could die!" He couldn't express how mad he was with her right now.**

**"Hey! Back off!" Daniel shouted, pulled Peter from Gillian.**

**"What the hell is wrong with him?" Peter yelled at Gillian, as he was pulled away from Daniel.**

**"He was poisoned!" She finally yelled out. That wasn't hard... was it?**

**"WHAT!" Peter yelled, his eyes wide.**

**"He was poisoned! He was kidnapped and poisoned and we won't get the antidote unless he can come up with 10 million dollars! PLUS two more million." Gillian whispered, staring at the ground.**

**"He was poisoned?" Peter yelled again. He fell from Daniel's arms and to the side of Cal's bed. He immediately started looking over files and the machines, "That explains... the heart... and the..."**

**.:.**

**"I am not staying here." Cal said seriously.**

**"You have been poisoned. We need to find the antidote and we need you here." Peter insisted in a whisper.**

**Cal had made Gillian leave along with Daniel and Emily had chosen to let them speak alone. "No. I can't stay here. I don't want to stay here and I won't stay here." Cal said. He was determined and had his mind set. Peter couldn't change that now.**

**"One more day." Peter said hopefully.**

**"Why?" Cal asked.**

**"So we can monitor what the poison does. Then you can go home." Peter said.**

**"Fine." Cal said. **

**Cal had found out that it was indeed day seven. "We have three days to find the antidote, so you will HAVE to take it easy at home. It is absolutely cirtical that you aren't moving."**

**Cal nodded and closed his eyes, "Can I have some pain medication?"**

**"Of course." Peter was gone and then back in a matter of seconds. He handed him a small pill bottle and smiled, "I will let Gillian and Emily come back in now."**

**"Just Emily." Cal said. He felt bad for pushing Gillian away, but right now he needed to be with just Emily because he knew that Emily wasn't going to just leave. She was there for him. **

**Peter nodded and walked out.**

**.:.**

**"Emily... you can come back in now." Peter said with a reassuring smile.**

**Emily smiled and walked past Peter. Gillian stared at him and said, "May I?"**

**"Um, no."**

**"Why?"**

**"He doesn't want to see you right now." Peter said, carefully finding the right words.**

**Gillian looked down and said, "Alright." The words that just came from his mouth hit her like a semi truck. She felt like she had just been told that he was dead. She felt like there was nothing she could do anymore. She felt like... like she never should have gone on that date with Daniel! She felt like Daniel just ruined everything. She should have been there for Cal. She should have been there when he woke up. She should have told Peter and Daniel about the poison. She should have done a lot of things that would had saved Cal from a lot of pain.**

**.:.**

**Emily walked in with a small smile and sat down beside Cal, "Hey. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better than two hours ago."**

**Emily smiled and looked at the clock. 2:00AM. That means that it is technically day 8. "That's good." She whispered, "Look. Gillian didn't-"**

**"I don't want to talk about her either love. Gillian and I will talk later, but I am just not able to talk with her right now." He said sadly.**

**"Alright. As long as you eventually make up with her." Emily said. "It's really late. You should sleep." She kissed his forehead and stared to leave.**

**"I love you Emily." He said as she walked out.**

**"I love you too dad." She smiled and was gone.**

A/N: Next chapter, some feelings are shown and we will be getting back to the beginning... leave reviews! I am trying hard to update but I have exams so it's a little hard


	16. Chapter 16

Day 8

**Cal's eyes fluttered open and he saw Zoe sitting by his bed. She smiled and said, "I can go get Gillian if you would rather..." She trailed off when he grabbed her hand.**

**"Naw, that's alright love." He smiled weakly and laid his head back. He sighed and asked, "Where's Em?"**

**"She had to go to school. She was here all morning..." Zoe whispered, looking over Cal. "You get to go home tonight." She smiled and he nodded slightly.**

**"I do, don't I?" His eyes began to fall again.**

**"Go back to sleep so you can be nice and strong and rested when you leave." Zoe rubbed the back of his hand and watched as he fell asleep again.**

**Peter walked in and looked at Cal then to Zoe, "Did I just hear him?"**

**"Yeah. He woke up for like a minute."**

**"And how was he doing?" Peter asked, walking to the side of Cal's bed and looking at the machines.**

**"Good. He didn't seem to be in as much pain as last night."**

**"That's good." He smiled and wrote something on his notepad and then cleared his throat, "I'll be back in about an hour."**

**"Alright." Zoe smiled as well and continued to follow the veins on Cal's hand with her finger tip.**

**.:.**

**"Did I hear a British accent?" Daniel asked, crossing his legs and staring at Gillian.**

**They were still in the waiting room, hoping to be able to go see Cal. Hoping that he would be ready sometime soon. Daniel had thought he heard British but didn't want to sound like an idiot by asking. It was an awkward silence though, so he decided to ask anyway.**

**Gillian bit her knuckle and stared off into the hospital. Her mind wasn't with Daniel right now. She was wondering on how things were going to go down when Cal was released from the hospital. She wondered what was going to be said. She knew that he was mad at her for leaving. She wondered if he would show her his feelings. If he would tell her how he felt when she left and wasn't there when he woke up. She wondered about a lot of things. She looked at Daniel and nodded slightly, "Yeah."**

**"How is that?" Daniel could see that she wasn't really in the mood to talk, but he wanted to make conversation.**

**Gillian looked at him. What kind of question is that? He moved here from England. How else would that be? She sighed and said, "He used to live in England. Then he moved to America."**

**He could hear the hint of annoyance in her voice and decided that it was just time to shut up. He sanded his hands together and stood up, "Well. I am going to go see how things are going." He smiled and walked into Cal's room, "How are you feeling?"**

**"He is sleeping." Zoe hissed with a frown. **

**"How is he feeling?" Daniel asked, turning towards her.**

**"He wouldn't want you in here." She said, looking back to him.**

**"And why is that?" **

**Zoe patted Cal's hand and then stood up and walked over to Daniel, "You don't get it do you? You don't seem to understand that you took Gillian away. She had been here every part of this scary journey other than the end of it and that is because YOU took her away. He was terrified when he woke up. The first thing he asked for was Gillian. But she was on the other side of town, having a great time with you. She was doing whatever you were doing rather than being here for Cal as she should have been." She said, staring up at him.**

**Daniel looked down at her and raised his head, "It was Gillian's choice to-"**

**"Oh please. Just stop now before you embarrass yourself more." Zoe shook her head and said, "Just leave."**

**Cal smiled slightly. He had awakened at the sound of Daniel's voice and was listening intently to Zoe's every word. She... she did understand about how he felt about Gillian. She should have been there when he woke up. And he was scared when he woke up, especially when Gillian wasn't there. How could Zoe see right through his masks?**

**.:.**

**"Well I'm not wanted in there." Daniel said, digging his hands into his pockets.**

**Gillian looked up and said, "Why not?"**

**"Because I took you away when you should have been there when he woke up." He whispered, sitting down beside her.**

**"That was not your fault. It was completely innocent and perfectly fine. How could we have possibly know that last night would be the night he would finally wake up?" She asked in a reassuring tone, "We couldn't have. It is fine. It was my fault. It was my decision to not be there." She hated admitting to this, but it was true. She knew that there was a possibility of something happening. There was every day and night that Cal was there and she should have stayed there every moment. She knew for a fact that he would have done the same.**

**.:.**

**"You are doing good Dr. Lightman." Peter said with a smile, "You will be able to leave tonight."**

**Cal smiled and said in a raspy voice, "Good. I'm glad. What medications will I need to take?"**

**"We have a couple pills that you will ned to take if you are feeling any pain. We do encourage you to take it, whenever you are feeling pain. Don't be superman and think that would don't need them." Peter said in a serious voice.**

**Cal nodded and rubbed his eyes.**

**"Go back to sleep. Eventually you will be all slept out and will be able to stay up all night." Peter chuckled and was gone. He peeked his head back in and said, "Gillian wants to come in."**

**.:.**

**"He will be leaving tonight," Peter whispered to Gillian, "You will be able to talk to him then, but right now... he isn't ready." **

**She stared at the ground and nodded, "Alright."**

**"Tonight. That's five hours away." Peter smiled and walked down the hospital hallway.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at Daniel and sighed, "I'm sorry. I had fun last night, but I just can't do this. Not after what happened." **

**Daniel nodded and said, "I completely understand. Maybe after things calm down we can try again." He smiled.**

**She nodded and said, "Maybe. I need to get some fresh air."**

**Daniel nodded as she walked outside and sighed.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at the wall opposite from his bed and groggily blinked. He moaned which got Zoe's attention. "What's up?" She asked with a small smile.**

**He moaned again and tried to roll over, but it caused him more pain and he coughed. "Why am I so tired? I have been sleeping for five days straight, have I not?" He asked with a frown.**

**Zoe smiled and said, "Yeah... I don't know. What is up with you?" She raised an eyebrow and patted his arm, "This has taken a lot out of you."**

**"Apparently." He chuckled.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stood in the cold morning and shivered with every gust of wind. She looked over the parking lot, staring at every car. She spotted Cal's car. It was pretty close. It had been there for about five days. She sighed. It hurt her to see it, but not see Cal. She hadn't seen him since the incident last night. She hadn't talked to him since right before her date with Daniel.**

**She held herself and turned around, "Oh hey." She whispered as she bumped into Peter, "How is he?"**

**"He's got some real company now. How does he know that woman in there?" Peter asked her curiously.**

**"She is his ex-wife." Gillian whispered.**

**"Interesting." Peter scratched his chin and walked into another patient's room.**

**.:.**

**Cal wasn't sure how it had happened, but he had pulled Zoe onto the bed with him. He had just waken up and had his arm around her shoulders. She was on top of the blanket, but her head was on his chest and she was fast asleep. **

**They had turned on the TV and were watching some Christmas movie. He wasn't sure why he had pulled her up with him. He felt lonely. He felt like he needed someone to hold, and this just felt right. He liked having her head on his chest. He liked having her there for him. He liked her presence, it filled the gap of no Gillian... for the most part.**

**He didn't want her to get down until it was time to leave, though. He was done feeling lonely. He was done feeling like no one was there for him.**

**.:.**

**Emily smiled as she walked into the hospital. She saw Gillian sitting in the waiting room and her smile fell, "Have you two talked yet?"**

**Gillian looked at the ground and shook her head, "No, but we will eventually."**

**Emily sat down next to Gillian and said, "He just needs time. He is probably trying to think of what to say." She whispered.**

**Gillian nodded and smiled, "I am sure that that is what is it. But he will be leaving in about 3 and a half hours. He will have no choice, but to talk to me."**

**Emily laughed, "Well there is one way to look at it." **

**"I heard tat he has been wanting to see you since he woke up. You should probably go see him." Gillian patted Emily's shoulder a nodded towards Cal's room."**

**"You're right. I will ask him about talking to you."**

**"Thank you. Give him my best."**

**"Of course." Emily smiled and was in the room in a matter of seconds. She was amazed by what she saw. There was her father... and her mother... in bed together. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she had her head on his chest, with her arm draped over him. She was on top of the blankets, but they were closer than ever. This was the first time in a long time that she had seen them in bed together and happy. And close. They never seemed to be happy when they were actually married. They never seemed to be touching. It made her happy, even though she didn't want them to get back together. She liked seeing her mother and father so happy and together.**

**Cal seemed to be awake and watching whatever was on TV. Emily looked up at it. It was American Idol. She laughed which got Cal's attention. "This guy sucks." Cal said in a disgusted tone.**

**Emily laughed again and walked up to him, "Hey dad." She kissed his cheek and then looked at Zoe, "This is interesting."**

**Cal looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, "Yeah it is, but it feels right."**

**Emily smiled, "That's very interesting. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better." He said truthfully.**

**"Good." Emily pulled up a chair and began to seat.**

**"Nope nope nope." Cal grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her onto the bed on the other side. Even though they were squished it was surprisingly comfortable. She smiled as Cal threw his arm around her and kissed her cheek. His eyes slowly fell and he was soon just as asleep as Zoe.**

A/N: So no school tomorrow because of snow... i already have the next chapter almost ready, but i had to spilt em up because it was too dang long. So I will update a bit more and then take advantage of the snowday with more studying! yay... not


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Anotha chapta? i think so!

**Cal woke up, with pressure on his chest. It felt like somebody had piled ten cinderblocks on him and he could barely breath. He coughed once, but it only made the pressure worse. Zoe started to move a bit and he looked down at her, "Sh..." He whispered, trying to reposition himself to relieve the pain.**

**"Cal?" She asked, her eyes slowly opening. She saw how they were and slipped off the bed immediately, "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry... Cal-"**

**"No. It's okay. I pulled you up here." He smiled weakly and saw her blush. "I am sorry." He whispered.**

**She smiled and said, "No. It's okay. I miss that..." She wasn't sure why she said it, but she felt like she just made everything awkward.**

**He looked at her then to the ground, "Me too..." He bit his lip, and Emily started to move around in his arm. He looked down at her and smiled, "Morning sleepy head."**

**She moaned something, pulled a blanket over herself and repositioned herself and then fell asleep again on him.**

**He chuckled and looked at Zoe, "We need to move her."**

**"Why?" Zoe whispered, straightening her dress.**

**"Because this hurts."**

**"Has it been hurting all day?" She asked, feeling bad for having been on the bed with him if it was causing him pain.**

**He looked at her and contemplated on what he should say. "No."**

**"I have known you for long enough to know when you are lying. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it hurt you. You should have told me." She whispered, looking at the ground.**

**"Too late now." He sat up a little bit and propped Emily on his good leg. **

**Just then Peter walked in and smiled, "You have awaken. Need help getting her down?"**

**Cal didn't like the idea of Peter touching Emily, but he was in a lot of pain at the moment so he nodded.**

**Peter stepped forward and lifted Emily wedding style and carried her to a soft chair. He gently set her down and turned to Cal, "How are you feeling?"**

**"Ready to go home." Cal whispered with a smile.**

**"In about an hour. We would like to draw blood though."**

**"Let's do it." Cal said.**

**.:.**

**Gillian had decided to leave and go back to the office to get everything ready for Cal when he finally returned. She met Loker and Torres in the front hallway who had excited grins, "How is he doing?" Ria asked, falling into pace with Gillian.**

**"Good." Gillian said, staring at the ground, and carefully choosing the way she walked and talked.**

**Torres looked to Loker with a look of dismay, "When was the last time you two talked?" She thought maybe simple questions would get her her answers.**

**Gillian looked up at Ria and Eli and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"**

**"You look Lightman deprived." Loker said with a small smile.**

**Gillian smiled at him and said, "Well, that's a way to put it. Right before my date." She whispered.**

**"The one with Daniel?" Torres asked. Gillian nodded sadly, "That was the day before last. Why so long?"**

**Gillian sighed and leaned against the wall, "He needs time."**

**"How much time? It seems like it would get a little weird not seeing you for two days." Loker whispered.**

**"Well he will have no choice, but to talk to me tonight."**

**"So he doesn't want to talk to you." Ria thought aloud.**

**Gillian looked at her and sighed, "Do you have to know everything Ria?"**

**"I... I'm sorry..." She looked to Loker for help and he stood up straighter.**

**"Why doesn't he want to talk to you then?" Loker asked with a curious head tilt.**

**"Eli."**

**"Gillian. He doesn't, does he? He is pushing you away isn't he? He won't even let you see him!"**

**"You are way out of line." Gillian said to him, clenching her jaw.**

**"Deflection." Loker observed with wide eyes.**

**"Stop it right now." Gillian ordered.**

**"Really. You are like... the second best deception detection expert in the whole world? SHouldn't you be better at dodging questions subtly?" He asked with a frown.**

**She turned around and walked into her office. **

**"Well. Her and Lightman aren't getting along right now." He smiled at Ria and then walked back to the lab.**

**.:.**

**Cal had gotten off of the bed, and hiding the immense pain that his shattered knee cap was causing him. Well... he was 'accidentally' not reminding them that he had a broken knee. But he wanted to get out of this place so fucking bad! He was done with the hospital. So, he would go back to the office and sleep and wrap his knee in something that would keep it in place and he would send Loker off to find him some crutches.**

**He put all his weight on his left side and slowly limped towards the door, "Why are you limping?" Peter asked suspisciously.**

**"I am weak?" Cal suggested with a frown. Emily stood beside him with his arm over her shoulder.**

**Peter nodded and wrote something on his notepad, "Come back if there is anything. We will call you when we figure anything out about the poison. And do NOT forget to take your meds." Peter was unsure of letting Cal go. He knew that Cal was sick and shouldn't be leaving the hospital, but he had no power to make the man stay.**

**Cal had somehow managed to make it to his car without too much suspicion. He couldn't hide the limping, but his excuse was that that knee was still weak.**

**.:.**

**Cal had dropped Emily off at home and promised to be there soon. He kissed her head and drove to the office. Zoe had gone home before Cal so she could clean up his house and get it ready for him.**

**He was soon limping into the office and face to face with Gillian. "Hello Cal." She said.**

**He raised hi eyebrows and walked around the corner, dodging her. **

**"Don't even try Cal. You can't just dodge everything. You can't just do everything yourself." She said, following him.**

**"Actually I can take care of myself just fine." He smiled coldly.**

**"Cal. You need us."**

**"Well apparently I don't need you because I did just fine when you ditched me in the hospital!" He yelled at her.**

**"I didn't know that you would have woken up then." She whispered sadly.**

**"So you just left? It doesn't matter WHEN I was going to wake up. You ditched me. You left! You just left me there in the dark with Zoe. You just left!" He said, his face becoming red.**

**"Cal. I didn't know!" She walked up to him and said, "Your knee."**

**No. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated having her feel bad for him! He hated having her try to care for him. He couldn't do this. No more of this. He was ready to push her away once and for all.**

**"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Cal screamed at Gillian.**

**"I am trying to help you!" She yelled back, following him down the hall.**

**"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." He started to slam the door, but she threw up a hand to stop him.**

**"You need to let us help you!"**

**"I am perfectly fine!"**

**"You need to see a doctor! You are limping!"**

**"I. Am. Fine!" He yelled, limping over to his desk.**

**"It is just going to spread faster!" She warned him.**

**"I don't give a fuck!" He yelled, his veins showing in his neck.**

**"Why are you so mean?" She asked madly.**

**"Why can't you ever just mind your own bloody business? You meddle!" He yelled.**

**"You know what?" She asked.**

**"What?" He spat at her.**

**"I hope that you DO die!" She yelled.**

**He stopped where he was and stared at her, "What...?" He whispered.**

**"I hate working with you and all you ever do is put me down! I hope that you die so I can finally be over with all the sadness and frustration you cause me!" She screamed, her face red.**

**He stared at her and felt the throbbing return to his knee, "Gill!" He yelled madly. Why would she say that?**

**"No. I hate you." She hissed madly before she walked out and slammed the door shut.**

**He yanked it back open and followed her out, "Gillian!" He yelled.**

**She turned and looked at him, "Cal. Maybe there was a reason for this poison. Maybe it IS time for you to go, because all you ever do is be a jerk. You never compliment us and you never are fair. We are all done with you. We are trying to help you, but you refuse to let us do anything!" She yelled back.**

**He stared at her and said, "I love you Gillian. I am NOT a jerk to you! You are my best friend and I would NEVER do anything to hurt you. You can't just turn this all around on me! YOU are the one who left me in the hospital so you could go on your date with Daniel. YOU are the one who left me all alone and scared. Yes Gill, I will admit it. I was scared. I was terrified out of my bloody pants. I had no clue where the hell you had gone! You just up and left and I was there... wondering when you would come back... wondering if you would ever come back. And then I woke up and you weren't there. You weren't there for me when I really... really needed you there." His voice had fallen to a whisper by now as he stared at her with sad eyes.**

**"Cal." She stepped forward slowly and said, "Don't play this guilt trip on me. It's not fair. I didn't know that you would wake up. I didn't know that you wanted me there! I went on a simple date and it just happened to be the night that you decided to wake up. That is not my fault. You are taking this too seriously."**

**"No. No. No. Don't you dare turn this around on me!" He yelled at her, becoming mad again. He had tried to be gentle and just tell her what he was feeling, but that just wasn't going to work for her. "You weren't there when I woke up. You can't tell me that I am taking this too seriously. You aren't taking it seriously enough! You just can't stand the fact that you MIGHT be wrong and that I MIGHT be right. You don't want to be blamed for this. You think that you can just ditch me when I am on the edge of death and then blame it on ME when I get a little worked up about it?" He asked with a cold hint in his voice. **

**"Cal!" She yelled, "You need to just calm down. I went on a date and you woke up. I left and wasn't there when you were awake. Big deal! You are being a wimp about this! You shouldn't be taking this so hard! I wasn't there! So what? You need to just relax. We can't go back in time and change it. You're being a baby." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**His mouth fell open and he stared at her, "Stop it right now! I am being a baby? Are you fuckin' kidding me? Well I will remember that next time I need you. I will just keep that in mind the next time that I have a problem and need a little help. I just WON'T come to you, because you would think I am a wimp. I will just leave you out of my life forever because you might think that I was just complaining and trying to making you fix everything. Thank you for nothing Gillian. You can go now, because I can die knowing that you think I was weak and a wimp and all I ever did was complain. Good bye." He hissed at her. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head and held up a hand, "Don't even say anything. Just... stop it. I don't want to hear anymore shit from you! I don't want to know how you think that I am a baby... how I am a wimp... what more can I say? Tell you that I love you? Or would you think that I am just saying that to get your sympathy again? It wouldn't be any use love."**

**He limped towards her and got into her face, "Let me tell you this Gillian. I have been hit, kicked, punched," He held up his index finger and thumb about an inch from eachother, "I have gotten this close to being shot and this close to being killed. I have been almost beat to death and been unconscious for five days while fighting with death and almost loosing. I have had a gun held to my head. I have lost my wife. I have lost my mother and my father left at the same time. I lost my best friend. I was poisoned... I AM poisoned and dying as we speak. I am in a lot of pain right now. I have... what I am trying to say Gillian is that... I have been hit by a lot of bulls in my time... but you were the only one who could really knock me down." He was whispering again and staring into her eyes sadly.**

A/N: I think that that last line is the cutest thing EVER! AHHH! in case your wondering anything about what he said in the end... it WILL indeed be explained further in that next chapter ;) So it was a pretty big fight, but I think the worst of it is over... sorry it took so long to update again, lol I fell asleep during a movie... well thank you for the awsome reviews, they really mean a lot!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: most of this is metaphorical... just saying... like the whole him being pushed down and she is supposed to help him up rather than laugh at him...

**She stared at him, unsure of what she could say next that could beat that, "Cal..." She whispered.**

**"No. I'm not done. Every time you come so close to hugging me... or kissing me or even touching me! Whenever you breath on my neck... when you smile at me... when you yell at me... when you just told me that you wanted me to die... when you just called me a wimp... when you just... said everything that you just said! It knocks me down Gillian... and I'm not sure if I can get back up this time." He whispered with a frustrated look.**

**She stared at him. "I..." What was she supposed to say to that? "I didn't..."**

**He stared at her, not sure if he should say more or see what she could come up with. "You mean the world to me Gill. When you said that... when you get mad at me or tell me that you hate me or anything along those lines... I can't take it! I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here and let you push me down. I can't let you laugh at me when I am on the ground rather then helping me up. I am scared and you call me a baby? Really Gillian? You tell me that I can show you my feelings and tell you anything, but when I finally do... all you can do is make fun of me? How can I trust you?'**

**"Cal I was just frustrated-"**

**"Don't try to blame it on something else. I can read you Gill. I choose not to, but I just did and you were telling the truth. You truly think that I am a wimp and that I can't handle all this shit. Well maybe you are right Gill." He had a pained look on his face and it was killing her.**

**"Cal it was in the heat of the moment! I didn't mean it!" She insisted, wanting to cry.**

**"No it wasn't! You meant that Gillian! And you still do!"**

**"I just said it because I was frustrated with you and I needed something to say!" **

**He bit his lip and shook his head, "It was still said and you haven't done anything to change it! So you obviously meant it. If you didn't you would be trying to fix it right now."**

**"You aren't giving me a chance!"**

**"Gillian. You NEED to stop blaming everything on me. I am opening up to you. I never do that and you sure as hell know it! I never open up to anyone, but I am for you right now and you need to look at me and SEE what I am trying to show you in my face because I can't put it into words..." He whispered softly.**

**She stared at him. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him, deep into his eyes. She stepped forward and said, "Cal. I don't want you to die. I am scared and was frustrated and I just said it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything that I just said just then. I don't hate you and I don't think you are a wimp. You are the strongest man that I know and this has done a lot to you and I was being a bitch by even calling you something so simple. You are taking this better than any of us and I shouldn't have left you at the hospital... everything was just so crazy and scary... I had to get away. I hope you can understand that. I didn't want to worry you. I wish I could have known, because I wouldn't have left you." She whispered, feeling a tear find her eye.**

**He rubbed his neck and fell back onto his chair. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and frustration, "Gill." He sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his face. He wasn't sure what to say next. They didn't get in fights often... he wasn't sure how to continue it... more like end it at that point. He had been in enough fights with Zoe to know how to really get to her and how to really piss her off, but he couldn't bring himself to even LOOK for the part of Gillian that meant the most... to look for what would really get to her. His mind suddenly fell back to Zoe and how he had used her to get his mind off of Gillian. How he had pulled her onto bed. Well, maybe she was better for him then Gillian right now. As much as he loved Gillian, he knew that they wouldn't - couldn't - be together. He felt bad for thinking of that. He wanted Gillian. Badly. So bad that it hurt. He would do anything for Gillian! He would get tortured if it meant he could earn that woman's love. **

**Why didn't he tell her that? Right now? They were sharing feelings. Right now would be the perfect time! But he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. What if she didn't feel the same way? Where would that leave them? Awkward silences for the rest of their lives? No. He didn't want that. He looked at her, letting himself get lost in her green eyes.**

**It was funny because she was lost in his hazel eyes at the moment. Thinking about the same think. She was wondering what would happen if she finally confessed her love for him. Would he feel the same way? No way. She wasn't his type. He liked the crazy women that took chances that could ruin everything or make the world a better place. She wasn't that kind of woman. She didn't like to take unnecessary risks. He liked the woman who would 'shag' him and then leave. He didn't like long term relationships, not after Zoe at least.**

**"I'm sorry." He finally whispered. Starting with apologies was the way to end it, right? Oh he hoped so. He hated fighting with her. **

**She shook her head, "No. You had every right to be mad. I shouldn't have ditched you in the hospital. I shouldn't have... wished death upon you. I shouldn't have called you a baby. I shouldn't have said anything and don't even try to take a little bit of the blame. This was all me and I was a jerk. I am truly sorry and I hope that you can understand that." She had a pleading look and she stared at him with sad eyes. **

**He looked at the ground. He didn't WANT her to take all the blame. He stood up and limped towards her, "I might only have two more days on this world love." He whispered. "I don't want you to take the blame for this. I yelled at you and that is the worst thing that somebody could do to you love." She started to talk but he put a finger on her lips and shook his head, "You didn't deserve it. I was a jerk too. I yelled at you and made you cry." She hadn't even noticed that the tears had finally had come. He wiped one away with his thumb and managed a smile, but it didn't make it to his eyes, "I will not die in peace if I know that I made you cry. I will not be able to rest in peace if I know that you are here and sad. Gillian. I love you. I am done hiding it. I don't care if it ruins our relationship. I love you with my whole heart and I hate to see you cry. If it was either I died of poison or had to see a tear flow from your eye... poison it the way to go because it hurts me to see you hurt." He wasn't sure if his words were making sense, but he prayed that what he was saying would make sense to her. **

**She wasn't sure what to say to him. He had his hand resting on her cheek from when he wiped away the tear. He was staring into her eyes deeply and it almost scared her. The way he was looking into her, like he was pulling away any wall that held her from crying with the sweetness of his words. The tears were coming again and she prayed that he could see the reason behind them. She put her hands on her chest and stared into his eyes. **

**Just as she leaned in to put her lips to his welcoming mouth the door of his office swung open. **

**"Dad." Emily said. The second she looked up from her phone her mouth fell open. "Oh my... gosh. I am so..." She started to back out.**

**Gillian yanked herself away from Cal quickly and felt her cheeks turning to a bright red.**

**Cal smiled, though he knew he shouldn't've. He looked to Gillian and then to Emily, "What's up?" He asked coolly, limping over to her.**

**Emily looked at Gillian with wide eyes and slowly peeled her gaze from Gill to her father, "Um... why are you still limping?"**

**"You were there when I left." Cal said.**

**"But..." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."**

**Cal bit his lip, unsure of how to tell her to leave or how to tell her it's fine, "Maybe you should learn to knock, yeah?"**

**She sheepishly nodded and stared at the ground. "Really. I just.. I can't... I'm gonna shut up now." She turned around and left as quickly as she had come in.**

A/N: GRRR Emily! Well... ANOTHER day of no school... if this keeps up I won't have exams until after Christmas! HAHA... I could live with that ;) Well please leave reviews... I'll try to get up more chapters in my other stories, but this one is coming to an end so I want to get it all out. AND just in case you were wondering... i AM going to make a sequel to this, so the end will be very open


	19. Chapter 19

**Cal spun on his heel to stare at Gillian and smiled, "Well... that was awkward."**

**She laughed. Actually laughed and nodded, "Yeah it was." **

**"Loker!" Cal yelled from the open door.**

**Eli stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned towards Cal's office, "The fight has blown over?" He asked with a hopeful smile, "Because I will NOT be the person who chooses who is right." He slowly stepped into the room.**

**"No, no, no!" Cal said, waving his hand like Loker was crazy, "Go find me some crutches and a thing..."**

**"A thing? Oh well ok. I will just go get that thing for your thing since that one thing happened to it. What color do you want the thing in?" Loker asked sarcastically. **

**Cal rolled his eyes and looked at Eli, "A knee brace or whatever. And quick."**

**"I don't have money..." He mumbled.**

**"Here." Cal gave him two one hundred dollar bills and said, "Get me the best brace and crutches that money can buy." He smiled widely.**

**"Well... a brace and a pair of crutches can get more expensive than this."**

**"Oh shut up." Cal shook his head and waved Loker away.**

**"Be back in a few." He smiled and walked out, meeting Torres in the hall.**

**"Is it over?" She asked hopefully.**

**"Indeed it is. Foster's a little... aroused though. Who knows what happened." He chuckled and said, "I am off to get medical supplies. In a while crocodile." He smiled and was out the door.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at Cal, her lip tightly stuck in her teeth. She looked to the ground and sighed inwardly, "I should go...?"**

**Cal turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well somebody's flustered, no?"**

**She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Stop." She could see him approaching her with a smile. "No. Don't read me Cal."**

**"Oh, but your eyes are telling me so much." He chuckled and stepped closer.**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"Yes, love?" He asked, his smile seeming to grow.**

**She back away from him and laughed slightly, "Don't." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. **

**"Don't what?"**

**"Read me."**

**"I'm not." He said.**

**"Oh please. I don't have to be able to read you to know that you are lying." She could see his eyes flicking over her face and body quickly.**

**"You can't read me."**

**For a second she had been able to, but then he threw up his wall and she couldn't see anything. He was as blank as field covered in snow. He was empty, like he had no emotions at all. Which she knew was a total lie, but she couldn't read anything! "That's not fair." **

**He raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You use what you got."**

**She looked at the ground and said, "Don't read me or I will leave."**

**"Alright." He stood back and put his hands into his pockets, "I need to call Mac."**

**She raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, "That was... easy."**

**He pulled out his phone and called Mac, "Hey. I'm awake and... yeah I'm awake." **

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Cut the crap. How's the money coming along?"**

**"Good. I only need to get two more million."**

**"I will be coming out today and helping you. Thank you. Seriously." He hung up and his smile disappeared at Gillian's shaking head.**

**"No."**

**"No what?" He asked, walking towards her again.**

**"No. No. No." She shook her head and turned away from him, "No."**

**"What the bloody hell are you on about?" He asked, grabbing her from the waist and turning her around. "What's the problem?"**

**"You can't go out there and do more work. You are injured and if you refuse to go back to the hospital then you definitely cannot go make more money. What if you get caught and hurt... it would kill you Cal."**

**"Well... If I don't get the money... I'm dead anyway right?" He said with a shrug.**

**"Do not talk like that." She said seriously.**

**"I thought you wanted me to tell the truth." He said, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Cal. Don't. Please. You can't go. It will kill you faster."**

**Loker had just slipped in and said, "It's like when you really have to pee. Running makes you have to go even worse, but walking takes longer, so either way you are going to get there with the same amount of-"**

**"We get it Loker." Cal said, rolling his eyes.**

**"I bring good tidings." Eli held up the crutches and a brace and handed them to Cal.**

**Cal gave Gillian a reassuring look and then smiled at Loker, "Thank... you." He sat down on his couch and slipped the brace over his jeans, "Well that looks weird."**

**"It just lets everyone know that you are a cripple." Loker said with a small smile.**

**"Thank you for that." Cal stood up and slipped the crutches under his arm, "Tell Emily to come back in here."**

**"Oh no." Gillian said, making her way to the door, "Your daughter will never look at me the same again."**

**"It made her happy Gill. She has been waiting for it to happen. She's just pissed at herself for interrupting it." He laughed and looked to Loker. "Off you go."**

**Loker stared at them, "Were you guys like... banging each other when she walked in?"**

**"Loker!" Cal yelled while Gillian yelled, "ELI!"**

**"Well sor-ry! It was just a question. No need to get all... snappy about it!" He laughed and walked away.**

**Cal smiled at Gillian and said, "How awkward would that have been?"**

**"What?" She asked, pretending to be occupied with the straightening of the wrinkles on her dress.**

**"If we had been shagging and she walked in." He chuckled and made his way back to the couch.**

**She laughed and rolled her eyes, "We would never do that in the middle of the day... in your office... with people here."**

**"Oh, but we would do it?" He questioned.**

**"No." She said seriously. She put a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at him.**

**"No, no. Don't do that." Cal said, pointing to her.**

**"Don't do what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Put your hair behind your ear. I like it down." He whispered, studying her.**

**"Aw, that's interesting... coming from you." She walked up to him and flicked her eyes over him.**

**He smiled, "You can't read me."**

**All the emotions spilled from his face again, but she pretended to still be able to see everything. She thought a guess would do, "Why are you embarrassed?" **

**He clenched his jaw.**

**"I saw that. Guess who was right?" She sang happily.**

**He stared at her and blinked once. **

**"You're scared."**

**"Of what?" He asked, which was a big mistake because she could hear the nervousness in his voice.**

**"And nervous? Hm." She leaned in closer and stared at him with taunting eyes.**

**He stared back, starting to believe that she was actually reading him. He cleared his throat and said in a rough voice, "I'm not nervous. Or scared. You can't read me."**

**A/N: **BAHAHA... go Gill! Sorry that was a sucky ending, but I HAD to get the chapter up ;) please leave comments, Idk if I can update anymore cuz im going out of town for Christmas! SORRY! Hopefully I can though!


	20. Chapter 20

**She sighed inwardly and stared at him, "Keep telling yourself that. I am sure that it helps your self-confidence." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh please. This is helping _your _self-confidence." **

**"Alright then." She sang, looking to the door and seeing Emily, "Hey." She whispered with a small blush.**

**Emily's wide eyes seemed to get bigger and she turned to Cal, "Can I ask you a question?"**

**"You just did."**

**"Seriously."**

**"Shoot."**

**"Are you guys a thing now?" She looked between Cal and Gillian hopefully.**

**Cal frowned and Gillian looked at the ground.**

**"Is that a yes or a no?" Emily asked, becoming frustrated.**

**Cal looked at her and bit his lip, "Can you go for a sec?"**

**"You guys haven't talked about it? I was gone for like... fifteen minutes! That's plenty of time!" She exclaimed, a little annoyed at her father.**

**"Leave." Cal ordered, becoming a little annoyed with his daughter.**

**"Fine." She rolled her eyes and walked out.**

**Cal looked to Gillian and cleared his throat, "Are we?"**

**She stared at him and said, "The-"**

**"I think we should be." He stood up and made his way over her, "We have waited too long for this love. I don't about you but I have wanted you for... since Zoe and I divorced. _Before _we divorced."**

**"Cal... the line." She whispered, slightly wishing he would take that last step closer that would press them together. She could feel his heat radiating from his body and warming her. He was sweating. He was sick. They shouldn't be making this decision right now. "You're sick Cal. Very sick and you aren't in your right mind." She whispered.**

**"My mind is as right as it ever will be." He assured her with a small smile.**

**"Cal."**

**He shook his head and leaned closer to her.**

**She felt his warm breath on her face and it sent shivers down her back. She closed her eyes and allowed him to take her over. She didn't care if it wasn't the right thing. They would fix it later, but right now... she was desperate for his touch.**

**His hands went to her waist and he tried to push away the growing pain in his chest. It was eating him away, but Gillian was allowing him to touch her! She was allowing him a chance to show her what she was missing. He stared at her welcoming mouth. As he leaned in to finally kiss her there was a light sting in his chest that was slowly getting more and more painful until he finally fell to his good knee and clutched his chest.**

**In the process of falling he knocked into Gillian, causing her to fall backwards, but she caught herself and gasped. "Cal?" She asked, crouching down beside him. Why must something always go wrong?**

**He coughed several times and fell against his desk, squeezing his eyes shut. His nails dug into his chest, trying to pull away the immense pain that continued to grow. Matt hadn't lied about the way the pain would come. It felt like his heart was about to explode. His body writhed in pain and he cracked his eyes open to look at Gillian.**

**She was across from him, her hands on his waist, "Cal!" She yelled in fear.**

**Emily yanked the door open and stared at her father on the ground, "What were you doing?" She asked in disgust.**

**Gillian would have rolled her eyes, but she was too worried of what was happening, "He needs the antidote! It's coming faster!" **

**Emily's mouth slightly fell open and she slid to the floor beside Cal. She put her hands on his shoulder and got close to his ear, "Dad? Don't freak out. Stay still." He was moving quickly, hoping to ease the pain. "Dad!" She said, laying her head on his, "Please. Stop moving." He calmed slightly, but the pain was still obvious by the look on his face, "Me and Gillian are here."**

**Gill took his hands and comfortingly rubbed it, "My chest." Cal gasped.**

**Emily looked to Gillian with concern and said, "What do we do?"**

**.:.**

**It was maybe 30 minutes later when Cal had made his way to the couch and fallen asleep with Gillian in his arms. She had struggled to get away so he could lay down, but he refused to let go.**

**He was laying down with her pressed to his chest. He had his chin on her shoulder and his eyes were closed. She lay there, uncomfortable, but comfortable because she was in his arms. She could feel the warmth of his body taking her over. She wished that he was awake right now and could do what he was about to do half an hour ago.**

**She didn't care though. She would rather be in his arms than nothing. But the silence was dangerous. She thought about what was wrong with them being so close. She thought about what was happening and thought that it shouldn't be. She thought about things that might pull them apart. She thought about all the wrong things when she had the chance to be so close to him.**

**She looked down at his strong hands on her stomach and examined every wrinkle and freckle and cut and scar and nail. She could see every scar from on of his stupid adventures or from every time he took an unnecessary risk.**

**She smiled and took one of his hands and kissed the back of it, "I love you." She whispered to him.**

**"I love you too." He whispered back, taking her by surprise.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but that was such a cute line that I HAD to end it there! AND I'm not leaving til Monday so I will slip in a couple more chapters! You are welcome Kro93 :P AND just in case anyone was wondering... Extra Dessert Delights Mint Chocolate Chip Gum is the best gum in the whole world! IT ACTUALLY tastes like Mit Chocolate Chip Ice cream! IT"S CRAZY!


	21. Chapter 21

**She gasped and rolled slightly to look at him, but stopping when he tried to hide his gasp of pain. He smiled and her, but his jaw was clenched tightly, "I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**He let his head fall on the pillow on the couch and sighed, "It's okay." He closed his eyes for a minute, willing his body to stop hurting.**

**"I'm scared."**

**"Why?" He asked, wincing.**

**"For you. You don't look okay." She whispered. She had finally rolled all the way over and had her hand resting on his cheek. She felt the stubble under hand and like the roughness of it. **

**"I'll be okay."**

**"How can you be so confident with that?" She asked curiously. She was amazed. She lifted her arm and rested her head on her hand and stared at him.**

**"Because somebody has to be." He whispered thoughtfully, "Where is Em?"**

**She smiled and looked at him, "She is probably asleep in the front lobby." **

**He frowned, "On that couch?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Well, hell. She should be in here." He sat up quickly and hid the pain that filled him, "I'll be right back." He said with a fake smile.**

**He grabbed his crutches and limped out of his office. The swelling had gone up in his leg, but he decided it was a good thing because it helped cushion the shattered knee cap. That was what he told himself. He saw Emily laying on the couch and he smiled, a real one this time. "Why are you in here?" He asked when her eyes finally fluttered open.**

**She rubbed her eyes and said, "Because you and Gill were all cuddled up on the couch in there." She stood up and smiled, "I wasn't going to ruin that!"**

**He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Well thank you for that." He smiled.**

**"Have you guys kissed yet?"**

**"No and we will when we are good a ready." He assured her, limping back to the office. "We are giving you the couch."**

**"Where are you going to sleep?"**

**"On my chair." He said with a shrug.**

**She gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "Can't we go home?"**

**"Um, no. It's... late."**

**"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Really. I slept a while apparently." He said with a chuckle.**

**"What time is it?" She asked him.**

**"Like... two AM." He said with a shrug.**

**"What?"**

**"I got home late anyway. And then slept for a long time. It's not surprising."**

**"Dad. Today is your last day unless we get the antidote."**

**He stared at her. "Yeah. You're right. Well it's definitely taking it's toll on me." He took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Let's go."**

**She nodded and spun to his side, but kept her arm around his waist, "No matter what happens, I love you dad."**

**He chuckled, "Nothing will happen. But I love you too. You are the most important woman in my life."**

**The smile on her face appeared like the sun bursting through storm clouds or a rose in a field of weeds. It made him smile and kiss her head.**

**The appeared in the door and smiled at Gillian. Emily reluctantly left Cal to lay down on the couch and get her much needed sleep.**

**Cal waited for her to fall asleep and then left so he could call Mac, "Hey. It's Cal."**

**"Where are you? I still need another million and I'm not so sure when the time is you need this cash."**

**"I can't come out." Cal said with a clenched jaw.**

**"What? I can't do this alone!"**

**"Yes you can! You have gotten... some 5 million so far! You got this." Cal assured him. "I am going to call Matt right now and see what he's thinking."**

**"Matt?"**

**"The guy who did this to me." Cal said, feeling a deep, deep hatred for that man.**

**"Alright. Call me back right away." Mac said, hanging up.**

**"Hey, Gill!" Cal whispered quickly.**

**She turned towards him and waited for him to talk.**

**"I am calling Matt."**

**"Oh. I'm coming." She said, walking with him through the dark halls of the office to the lab.**

**She walked into the door and already saw the blurry vision of Matt on the screen. She hadn't seen him in a while, "Where the hell have you been? All I get when I call is that skinny boy and Latino chick. I was getting pretty sick of them." Matt hissed.**

**"Sorry. I've been in the hospital."**

**"They used you as a rat didn't they? They think that they can make the antidote?" Matt asked. They could see the faint image of a smile on his face.**

**"No. I was injured because they found out that I was cheating. Hence the crutches." Cal mumbled, staring at the screen.**

**"That's fun. Well what are you doing about money? Because if you don't get it then beautiful Gillian is next." **

**Cal's mouth fell open and he said, "What? You didn't say that! You said it was me or the money. You didn't say anything about Gill."**

**"Yeah, well... I just came up with that now. I need the money either way, so I will continue to kill you off until I do. Do I make myself clear?" Matt asked with a chuckle.**

**"You son of a bi-"**

**"Ah ah ah. That's not very nice Lightman." Matt said, laughing. "Where's the lovely Emily?"**

**"Leave her out of this." Cal hissed. His hand flew to his chest because the pain was coming back. He could hear Matt's shrill laugh.**

**"It hurts doesn't it? I was going to try it, but didn't want to risk the possiblilty of the antidote not working."**

**"It might not work?" Gillian asked, "You haven't tested it?"**

**"Um, this is the test." Matt said with a smile.**

**"You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled madly.**

**"Gillian." Cal said, sideglancing at her.**

**"Just because you can't see me clearly doesn't mean that I can't see you clearly." Matt reminded them.**

**"You shut up." Gillian hissed.**

**"Oh, touchy touchy." He laughed.**

**"Stop!" Cal ordered madly. The pain came stronger with every word, "We will get the money to you in like... ten hours. How long do I have?"**

**"Till the end of the day." Matt said simply, "Hopefully I can get the antidote to you in time... if not well... I believe we have too many people on this earth anyway." Matt laughed loudly and then the screen went blank.**

**Cal bit his lip and looked at Gillian, "I have to go out-"**

**"Dad, what if the antidote doesn't even work?" Emily asked, showing herself.**

**Cal spun around to see her appearing from behing a cabinet, "What where you doing in here?"**

**"That's not the point! What if it doesn't work? What if... what if this was all for nothing? What if it doesn't save you? Dad!"**

**"Then I will die." He said coldly. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but it came out like that. He watched as a tear slipped down Emily's face and she ran out. He leaned against the wall and look at Gillian.**

**"Why would you say that?" She asked him madly.**

**He sighed and looked at the ground, "It just... came out." **

**"Maybe you should bite your tongue more." She said, walking out after Emily.**

**"Of course." Cal said, sighing heavily. He limped to his office and found Emily crying on the couch. "Emily. I'm sorry. I just... I am just as scared as you." He said to her. He walked over and fell down beside her on the couch.**

**She looked at him and shook with tears, "Dad. I don't want to lose you."**

**"I don't want to be lost." He said with a small smile. He wrapped her in a hug and said, "I promise everything will be okay."**

**"What if you can't keep that promise dad?"**

**"Then... I will be gone anyway, so you can't do anything to me." He laughed and brought a smile to her face, "I'm kidding, love." He kissed her head and said, "Get some sleep. This will all be over in the daylight. Whether its for the better or the... goodnight." He smiled and slipped his crutches under his arms.**

**.:.**

**"Are we a thing?" Cal asked Gillian with a smile. They were sitting in the cafe area, drinking coffee. They had both gotten too much sleep to try to go to bed now. So they sat talking until the morning came and they got more news from Mac. **

**She stared at him and shrugged, "I don't know Cal, but I don't think we should decide until after all of this."**

**"Well I disagree." He said with wide eyes, "What if I die and I never got to kiss you?"**

**"We have kissed..."**

**"On cases. Gill, I need a real kiss with real feelings that I know damn well you have."**

**She sighed and smiled slightly, "You're right." She walked over to him and leaned over, pressing their lips together.**

**His hands slid up her legs and rested on her waist as they kissed.**

**A/N: **OOHHH! Heated up a bit, eh? I bet you weren't expecting that! HAHAHA! I think the next chapter will be the last... but a long one, but then... you know me... i might have five more for this story, you just never know ;) thank you for reading and please leave reviews, by the way, Kro93... I LOVE your reviews! They make me so happy ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **thank you for reading and this is NOT the last chapter

**They seemed to kiss for like ten minutes and they were both breathless once it was over. Cal moved in for more, but she pulled away, "I will kiss you again tomorrow." She said with a smile that made him crazy.**

**He sighed inwardly and smiled, shaking his head, "That's not fair."**

**"Um, yes it is. You get another kiss if you live. It's pretty simple and totally fair." She sat back down and smiled at him.**

**"What if I don't live?" He asked, with a frustrated stare.**

**"Then that was a pretty good goodbye kiss if I do say so myself." She smiled and crossed her legs.**

**"I guess I can't die then." He said, smiling back. "Gillian." He whispered with a small smile.**

**She could hear the sincerity in his voice, "Yes?"**

**"I think that I love you."**

**She bit her lip and shook her head, "I think you shouldn't say that."**

**"But Gill-"**

**"Cal. This is all scaring us and I think that you just need somebody to love. You just want to die knowing that you had somebody who loved you. Well, Cal. We all love you and you don't need to worry about that."**

**"That is not true. I love you and I have for a long time and these past few near death experiences just remind me that my time is short and I need to get a move on. Gillian, you mean the world to me and I want to be more than friends before it's too late. I can't-" He bit his tongue and stood up. What was he doing? Why was he sharing all of this with her? "Nevermind." He said, walking out of the room.**

**Gillian watched as he walked away with deep curiosity. Why had he just left? He was in the middle of finally spilling out all his feelings... why?**

**.:.**

**He made his way to his office and walked in, shutting the door. He locked it, just to be sure that Gillian didn't run after him and try to get his feelings out of him. He sat down on his chair and stared at Emily's sleeping body. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. He was pissed with himself! Why hadn't he just let his feelings fly finally? That was his chance! **

**But he wasn't that kind of person. He didn't just 'let his feelings fly'. **

**He wished that he had, though. He wished he had taken that perfect chance to tell her how he really felt. **

**But oh well. He couldn't now. Maybe it's good that he didn't. Maybe he should just stay friends with her. They weren't meant to be together anyway. **

**But how he loved her! She was so beautiful and meant the world to him. He hated to not be with her.**

**But they weren't meant to be. They were meant to be friends, not lovers. **

**And that killed him! He wanted to be her lover. He wanted more than that amazing kiss. He wanted more than the feel of her hands on his chest. He wanted more.**

**But she didn't really love him. She kissed him to please him. She didn't want to see him sad. That wasn't the way relationships work. She wasn't supposed to kiss him out of sympathy. She was supposed to love him.**

**Well, maybe she did. Maybe she had feelings for him. Maybe she was just scared to show them. He needed to read her more. He shouldn't be giving her these free passes.**

**But she didn't like to be read. She didn't like that and he didn't want to make her mad at him. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. But he guessed that she did. And that she was scared of him sometimes.**

**And that terrified him! He didn't want her to be scared of him. EMily said that he could be intimidating sometimes. Too intimidating.**

**Well, maybe that is a good thing. Maybe it keeps that line between he and Gillian.**

**But he didn't want her to be afraid of him. To be awkward around him. He just wanted her to be happy. And if no intimate relationship meant that she was happy, then so be it.**

**An intimade relationship? If only he and Gillian had that. If only he and Gillian were an actual couple. If only he and Gillian kissed every night. If only he and Gillian fell asleep in eachother's arms. If only he and Gillian woke up to see eachother's face. If only. He thought about waking up to that beautiful face. He thought about her body in his arms, her chest evenly rising and falling. He thought about loving her. He wished they could reallly hit it off.**

**He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. That could never happen if he never lived. He looked at his watch. 4:00AM. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, searching for something other than he and Gillian to think about.**

**.:.**

**Gillian sat in the cafe area, quietly drinking her coffee. This was dangerous. Her being alone with all of her thoughts. Her dangerous thoughts. Her confusing thoughts. Her tempting thoughts. Her frustrating thoughts. Her mad thoughts. Her sad thoughts. Her wrong thoughts. Her weird thoughts. Her stupid thoughts. Her important thoughts. Her far away thoughts. Her loving thoughts. Her scary thoughts. **

**It was too much for her. She couldn't take this. She was confused about Cal and what was going on with him. She needed to be talking to someone because she wasn't ready to be left to her thoughts. She didn't like them. They scared her. They were like distant things that just ate away at everything normal. They just pulled everything away and changed everything up and put different theorys of way she can fix this in her head. They... they were so confusing! They told her that she could change this. That she could fix everything, but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that everything about Cal's life was on Mac's shoulders. But she kept telling herself that there was SOMETHING she could do. **

**She stared at the fridge, covered in pictures. Several pictures of Cal and Emily. A couple of Loker and Torres. Also a picture that a girl that EMily babysat had drawn for them. It was a picture that was supposed to be Cal, with lazers coming from his eyes as he caught the person lying. The lazers were going into the woman's head and pulling out different images. They child who drew it, Maddy, had said that the images were the lies that Cal was finding. In her mind, Maddy thought that Cal could find the lies and then see into their head to see the truth.**

**Gillian laughed. If only it was that easy. She wished that he could just find the truth. Finding the lies was the easy part. It was the truth that they all had trouble with. If he could just... pull out images of the truth... they would have the antidote by now. This never would have happened! **

**There it was again. The thoughts. She was thinking about Cal again. She was thinking about the poison and trying to save Cal's life. She heard Cal's voice behind her, but when she turned around he wasn't there. She sighed and poured herself more coffee. Great. Now she was hearing things. **

**"Gillian." She heard from behind her.**

**.:.**

**Loker walked into the office to find it empty. No Gillian and no Cal, but there was a confused Emily sitting at the front desk. "Hey." He said with a smile.**

**"Dad and Gill are gone." She said, leaning on the desk and staring at him with hopeful eyes.**

**"Um." Loker looked behind himself and then around the hallway. He looked back to her and said, "Well I don't know anything about that if that's what you're expecting."**

**She sighed and looked down, "Oh."**

**"Sorry. I'll let you know if I figure anything out." He smiled and walked down the hallway.**

**Torres was the next to walk in. "Hey Em. What's up?"**

**"Have you heard from my dad or Gill today?"**

**"Sorry, no. Isn't today his last day...?"**

**"No." Emily said, "They are getting the money."**

**"Yeah. Of course." Ria smiled and patted Emily's hand, "Sorry. I'll let you know if..." Emily nodded so she left.**

**"You don't know where they are either?" Ria asked, walking into the lab.**

**Loker turned to her and nodded, "No I don't. Where could they be?"**

**"Meeting with Matt? Maybe they got the money and had to leave quickly."**

**"But Lightman wouldn't bring Foster along for that." **

**"Maybe not." Torres leaned against a table and contemplated if she should call or not.**

**"Don't call." Loker said, reading her mind.**

**"Why?" She asked, walking over to a computer, "We can just watch the camera."**

**"Dude." Loker said, rolling over to her, "No. They could just be out for breakfast for all we know. We don't NEED to know where they are every second of every day." He said with a frown.**

**"What did you do? You snuck in here last night. Didn't you?" She asked with a smile.**

**He itched his head and bit his lip, "Hell no."**

**"Yes you did. Why would you sneak in here? Did you leave something? Or take something? Or do something?"**

**"Shut up! I didn't do anything. I just..." He had a frustrated look and then stood up, "It doesn't matter. But they were here when I came, so they couldn't have left too long ago."**

**"When were you here?" She asked.**

**"Around four." He said with a shrug.**

**"It's been six hours. They could have left right after you did! That's a six hour head start."**

**"I am SURE they aren't doing anything that won't help Lightman. Just give it some time." He said walking back over to his computer and calling Matt.**

**"What?" Matt asked quickly and madly.**

**"Um. How much money do you have right now?"**

**"I need one more million." He said.**

**"Alright... who's getting that for you?"**

**"I don't know! I'm just getting the money. They only have a couple more hours. They better hurry." Matt then hung up.**

**"Wow. A little jumpy." Eli said, leaning back in his chair. **

**"Yeah. Why was he in such a hurry to stop talking to us? And he seems nervous... like he doesn't want to get all the money. Like he WANTS to kill Cal." She said with a confused look.**

**Loker nodded and said, "Well. I suspect they will be back in two hours. If not. I will look for them."**

**"Alright." She whispered, walking out of the lab.**

**A/N: **Leave reviews! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Leave reviews! THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Cal sat at the poker table with Mac by his side. His knee was throbbing. He was sweating. His chest felt like it was being punched over and over and over again. He had a killer headache that made it feel like his brain was about to explode. But he was making money. He was downing freezing cold water bottles every five minutes, still not being able to ease the pain or the heat.**

**"Got enough water?" One man asked after Cal finished his fifth bottle.**

**"Nope." Cal said, leaning back in his chair and wincing from the pain.**

**"You sick?" The man asked.**

**"Something like that." Cal mumbled, massaging his wounded knee.**

**The man stared at Cal and said, "You're turn."**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared him. Hatred filling her eyes. He was sitting down in front of her. A large smile on his face. "I hate you." She hissed.**

**"But you love him." He said with a laugh. "I'm getting bored Gillian."**

**She walked towards him and looked down at his open mouth.**

**He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap.**

**She laid her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing their lips together.**

**.:.**

**Emily sat in Cal's office, staring down at her homework. She pushed it off the desk and sighed. She couldn't do homework! Not on such a fateful day. This day would change the rest of her's, Gillian's, and Cal's life. It could END Cal's life. **

**She stood up and walked into the lab, "Has it been two hours?" She asked Loker.**

**Eli turned on his chair to look at her and shook his head, "It's been half an hour." **

**She sighed heavily and turned around without a word.**

**"Em." Loker said, standing up and walking over to her.**

**"What?" She asked, the tear at the edge of her eye.**

**He wiped it away before it could fall, "I am sure that everything is fine. He wouldn't do anything that could put him in danger." He smiled and nodded.**

**"Alright." She smiled weakly and then walked out.**

**.:.**

**Cal raised his eyebrow and pulled the money towards him. He then looked at Mac and said, "We won't get the money in time. What are we going to do?"**

**"Keep trying. I need my money too." Mac said seriously, "Doubt won't help. Should we spilt up?"**

**"Yeah." Cal said, standing up. He rolled his shoulders and slid the crutches under his arms.**

**"Be careful. You're vulnerable. They won't think twice about hurting you." Mac said, standing up as well.**

**"Alright. You too. Call me when you get the next amount. I need to call the office and let them all know that I'm okay."**

**"Alright. We'll meet up in... 90 minutes?"**

**"Sure." Cal shrugged and limped away. He pulled out his phone and called Gillian.**

**She didn't pick up so he called again.**

**.:.**

**She heard her phone, but was in the middle of making out with him. If she left... it would ruin everything.**

**He had his hands on her hips and she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was tightly holding around his neck. She kissed up and down his neck as her went for her shirt, yanking it over her head.**

**Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt as she slipped it over his head and ran her hands over his chest.**

**He moaned in delighted and started to unstrap her bra.**

**.:.**

**"Dad?" Emily asked hopefully as she answered her phone.**

**"Yeah, it's me love."**

**"Where are you? I was so scared! You didn't leave a note or anything!" Emily said madly.**

**"Sorry. I didn't want Gill to try to stop me." He said, truly sorry.**

**"Where is she?" Emily asked.**

**"With you." Cal said, becoming confused.**

**"Um no. She was gone when I woke up. I thought you two were together."**

**"No." Cal ran a hand through his hair and looked around. "You're sure she isn't there anywhere?"**

**"You haven't called her?"**

**"I tried twice and got nothing. Did she leave anything?" Cal asked hopefully.**

**"No, if she had I wouldn't be asking you where she was." Emil said.**

**"Alright. Let me know if you get anything." Cal said. "I will see you later."**

**"Wait! Where are you?" She asked quickly.**

**"It doesn't matter. Or... it will in about two hours. I love you. No matter what happens." He said, beginning to cough.**

**"Dad. Don't do anything stupid." She said, but he was taken over by coughing now, "I love you too." She whispered before he could hang up. She sighed and hung up as well and then walked to the lab. "Dad is gone, but he wouldn't tell me where he is. But I know that he is okay... for now."**

**"What about Foster?" Loker asked, spinning to look at Emily.**

**"She isn't with him like we thought. He hasn't been able to get ahold of her either." Emily whispered, looking at the ground.**

**"Well. I know she isn't getting into trouble... so let's not worry about her." Eli smiled and went back to his work.**

**A/N: **AHHHH WHAT IS GILLIAN DOING? Guesses anyone? Thank you for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Leave reviews! Thanks for reading!

**Matt ran his hands over her body, taking advantage of this moment.**

**She hated doing this. She pretended that the man holding her was Cal, though. It made things easier. She just hated thinking that she would have to live the rest of her life knowing that she had sex with this man. **

**Matt kissed every inch of her body that he could get to, surprised by how open she was being. She wasn't stopping him at anything and he liked that. She would have to antidote in no time. It did make him a little sad that he could never do this again. That he would never be able to kiss her again after this. **

**She grabbed his head and pulled it up towards her. Looking deeply into his eyes, she kissed him, making it seem passionate, but she just wanted to please him and get this over with.**

**She wondered if Cal would ever find out. Would he think that he had gotten the money in time and just hadn't noticed it. How would he react if he found out? Would he yell at her? Kiss her? Thank her? He would be mad at her. She knew that much. She just wouldn't tell him. She would let him think that he succeded in getting the money. None of this mattered. As long as he lived. That was all she cared about.**

**.:.**

**He didn't have enough money. He knew it. He was going to die today. He was in his car. He had already given Matt his 200,000. But that wasn't enough to let him live. He could only pray that Mac would get more money. **

**He started his car and drove to the office, curious if Gillian had gotten back yet. **

**He slid the crutches under his arms and made his way into the office. Emily was the first one he saw. She ran to him and gently gave him a hug, "You couldn't have left a note or anything?" She asked with a frown.**

**He smiled at her and said, "Sorry. I knew that Gillian would come after me. Where is she?"**

**Emily looked at him and followed him to his office, "She isn't back yet and nobody has been able to reach her. I am sure that she is doing something important." She whispered, leaning against his desk. **

**"Most likely." Cal sat down and said, "Emily."**

**"What?' She asked, worried by the seriousness in his voice.**

**"I don't think that I will live." He whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"I haven't gotten enough money and I doubt that Mac will finish everything. I don't think I will make it, love." He said, taking her hand.**

**"Don't talk like that." Emily said, "You are going to live. I know it." She had wide eyes.**

**He sighed and nodded, "Hopefully."**

**"No. I know it dad." She kissed his cheek and said, "You will."**

**He nodded and watched her leave.**

**.:.**

**"Go bring the antidote to The Lightman Group." Matt whispered to the young boy in front of him - Jake.**

**"Um. What do I tell them?" Jake asked.**

**Matt had his arm draped over Gillian's shoulders and she sat there stiffly, pretending like he wasn't there. That HAD to have been the worst experience in her life. It was disgusting and horrible and it was a living hell. To have to give her body away like that. To let him do that to her. She needed to go home and take a three hour shower. **

**She didn't enjoy it in ANYWAY possible. Not once did she enjoy the taste of his lips. Not once did she want more. Not once did she moan. She didn't allow him the happiness of thinking that he could satisfy her. **

**"Don't tell them anything. Just say that it's the antidote and he better take it quickly before he dies." Matt smiled and looked at Gillian.**

**This antidote sure as hell better work. If she had to have sex with Matt and got nothing out of it. She swore that she would kill him if it didn't work.**

**"Yes sir." Jake whispered, leaving.**

**.:.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Cal asked Jake, furrowing his brow.**

**"I have the antidote. You got it." Jake threw it at him and then turned around and left.**

**"Whoa!" Cal said, grabbing Jake's arm. "Who sent this?" If he didn't know the name then it wasn't real.**

**"Matt." Jake said, yanking his arm away, "Just take it and be thankful." Jack frowned and walked away.**

**.:.**

**Gillian was completely dressed again and was standing at the door.**

**"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Matt said with a huge smile.**

**"Thank you." She said coldly as she walked out. She wanted to go straight home, but she needed to see Cal's welcoming face first. She needed to hug him and take away all of Matt's evilness.**

**.:.**

**Cal was sitting at the hospital staring at Dr. Johnson. "This looks like it will work. We will get it into your system as soon as possible." He smiled and went to work.**

**Cal sat on the bed, watching as Dr. Johnson slipped the IV into his arm and then hyooked up the antidote, "When will it start changing things?" Cal asked, the pain in his chest stronger than ever. He had learned that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't make it stop, so he just sucked it up.**

**"Soon. If it works it will start changing right away." **

**"Alright." Cal said, looking around the hospital.**

**"Cal!" Gillian said, running in and embracing him in a tight hug.**

**Cal frowned and hugged her back, "Why the sudden affection?" He asked with a small smile.**

**"You are going to live." She whispered, still holding him.**

**He pulled away, and she held his hands, "Yes I am." He had a large smile and looked at Dr. Johnson, "I am right?"**

**"Yes. You will." He smiled and then walked out of the room.**

**.:.**

**Cal was still in pain, but it was going away, a little at a time. Matt had called and they all stood in the lab. Emily was in the back, but no one knew she was there. Ben stood with his arms crossed. Loker was sitting down, looking up at the now clear vision. Gillian was much like Ben, staring up at the too familiar face, and eyes, and lips. Torres was sitting beside Loker, looking up at the screen.**

**"This is over. What do you want?" Cal asked.**

**"I just want you to know how you made it to be living." Matt whispered, looking to Gillian.**

**Gillian's eyes got wide and she shook her head, "No."**

**"What?" Cal asked, turning to look at her.**

**"Nothing. He got the money in time." She hissed at Matt.**

**"You and I both know that that's not what happened." Matt said with a chuckle. He then looked at Cal and said, "Your lovely Gillian..." He wondered how to say it. Should he just come out and say she had sex with him? Sure. Why not? "She had sex with me in trade for the antidote. She must love you more than you think." **

**Even more hatred for that man filled Gillian.**

**Cal's mouth fell open and he turned to look at Gillian, "What? Is he serious, Gill?" He asked, walking towards her.**

**A/NL **OOOHHHH... naughty little Matt. Leave reviews! Next chapter is da last.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/NL **OOOHHHH... naughty little Matt. Leave reviews! Next chapter is da last.

**Matt watched as Cal walked to Gillian. He wasn't really sure how to describe the expression on his face. Mad? Sad? Pissed? Devastated? A little bit of all? He was curious to see what Cal would say first. What he would do first. Would he never look at Gillian the same? **

**Cal was now in her face, his eyes squinting. "Gill." He said seriously. His tone was begging, "Tell me that that's not true." He said. She could hear the worry and sadness in his voice. He was begging her to tell him that it wasn't true. **

**She looked at him and said, "He's lying. He's trying to get to you."**

**Cal stared at her. As much as he wanted to believe it... he knew it wasn't true. "You're lying." He said, looking into her eyes.**

**"Indeed she is. And let me tell you..." Matt said, "It was pretty fucking amazing. She has a pretty good sex. I mean it was like..." He looked up in thought, "Like... fireworsks blowing up RIGHT in your face! And then again and again and it was a different firework everytime so it never got old. That is a memory that will make me need a cold shower EVERY day!" He exclaimed.**

**Cal was raging now and he turned to Loker, "What the bloody hell are you doing? Hang up!" He yelled madly.**

**"I can't! He called us! He has to hang up!" Loker yelled back feeling bad.**

**Cal shook his head and walked up to the screen. He felt arounnd under it for a couple seconds and then tore out a wire that was under it. The screen went black and Matt's image was now gone.**

**Cal then turned to Gillian and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the lab with him and continued to drag her away until they were in his office.**

**.:.**

**Emily finally walked out and said, "Oh my gosh..." She whispered.**

**Loker, Torres, and Ben all turned to look at her, "Em." Loker said, "What are you doing in here?" He stood up and walked towards her.**

**As his hands went out to grab her, she dodged him and walked to the center of the three adults, "Did she really do that?"**

**Ben cleared his throat and said, "Listen Emily. We don't know. But you shouldn't be thinking about that." That's what Cal would tell her right?**

**"I shouldn't be thinking about that?" She asked with a frown, "How can I NOT think about it? She may have had sex with that monster to save my dad's life!" She yelled, pointing to the screen. **

**Ben clenched his jaw and nodded, "You're right."**

**Loker grabbed Ben's arm along with Torres' and pulled them away from Emily, "Are you serious? Don't make her think that Foster did that! Just... tell her that Matt was kidding. That he was trying to freak us out. DON'T let her believe that. She is 17 years old for God's sake." Loker hissed.**

**"You care about her too much. Last time that happened she kissed you." Ria said.**

**"Oh, shut up. I'm just saying that she shouldn't have to live with thinking that Gillian has sex wth a disgusting man to save her dad. She loves Gillian and shouldn't have to look at her that way."**

**"But if that really did happen..." Torres said, "Then she didn't do anything wrong. She was just doing it for Lightman. Emily would admire her."**

**"I don't think so." Loker whispered. "Gillian... she isn't the kind of person to do that."**

**"But Emily has always wanted Gill and Cal together, so she would just see how strong their relationship really is." Torres said.**

**Ben looked between the two, nodding at what each of them said. They both made good points. **

**Loker sighed and said, "Just. Tell her that it didn't really happen."**

**"You want ME to tell her." Ria asked.**

**"Uh. Yeah. Lady to lady." Loker said with wide eyes.**

**"Um, NO!" Torres said, "I will NOT lie to her." **

**"Well don't make Lightman do it!"**

**"Why not? He does it all the time!"**

**"He is going through enough right now!"**

**"When did you start caring about Lightman?" Torres asked. **

**Emily couldn't hear what they were saying. They were whispering pretty harshly so it seemed like they were yelling, but in a lower tone.**

**"He just shouldn't!" Loker hissed.**

**Ria rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not telling her." She then walked away.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at Gillian and shut the door. **

**She stood in the middle of the room and watched as he walked around her, closing all the doors that led into his office. She clenched her jaw, awaiting what he was going to say. She didn't want to know. She wanted to just crawl up in a hole until he forgot everything. She hated his intenese gaze that was running over her, over and over again. **

**He finally walked up to her and said, "Did you really?"**

**She decided to say nothing. She just looked at him.**

**"Saying nothing means that you did. So you can either tell me yes. Or no. But silence means yes." He said to her in a rough voice.**

**"Cal..." She whispered.**

**"It was a yes or no question." He said. **

**She didn't want to admit to it. How would he see her?**

**"Yes or no Gillian?" He asked.**

**She looked at the ground and he fell backwards on his desk. "I can't believe you would do that."**

**"I didn't-"**

**"It was a yes Gillian and we both know it. Why would you do that?" He asked, standing up again, "I would rather DIE then have you do that with that bastard!" He yelled.**

**She swallowed and stared at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.**

**"Gillian! You need to talk to me! You can't just NOT say anything!" He yelled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she winced. "Talk to me!" He yelled again.**

**She stared at him, "What do you want me to say Cal?"**

**"THAT YOU DIDN'T REALLY DO THAT!" He yelled. "Tell me that you didn't really do it..." He begged.**

**"I can't Cal."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I did." She whispered, looking at the ground.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"Because you were going to die Cal! After you left to go to your office he came. He came to the office! He told me... he said that you weren't going to get the money in time. We all knew it Cal, but you and Mac refused to admit it or to face it. Something had to be done! He told me there was a way that the money could be replaced. Cal... I couldn't let you die because of something so simple. It was a simple way to get the antidote so I did it." She whispered.**

**He stared at her and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't... I can't believe you would do that." He whispered, turning away from her.**

**"I was saving your life Cal."**

**"I didn't want my life to be saved that way!" He said with pain strung out in every word.**

**She sighed and said, "It's over now. You are alive and we can just forget it all."**

**"No we can't. I will never forget that you did that just to save my worthless life." He said, walking towards her again.**

**"It isn't orthless Cal. I did it because I love you and I couldn't just watch you die. I hadn't done anything to help and this was my chance to make a difference and I did." She said, putting her hands on his chest.**

**He stared at her, "I am so pissed at you for doing that." He whispered, "But so thankful." He walked towards her, and before she could say anything, he cupped his hands around her face and kissed her, taking away the disgusting taste of Matt that still lingered in her mouth.**

**Her hands gribbed his thin shirt as she tried to deepen the long awaited for kiss. He opened his mouth, as did she, and they slipped ther tongues in, immediately getting sed to the amazing taste.**

**Cal loved this so much. He had waited too long. She was so sweet. She was an amazing kisser, even though she was so closed and rarely did anything crazy. She saved what she had for who really deserved it and it thrilled him to think that he deserved it. **

**He was a rough kisser, but she liked it. She had wanted to kiss his SO badly, but had never known when. She had made the line. What would it say about her self-discipline if she had kissed him? Her nails were practically digging into his chest and he pushed her against the wall and kiss her harder. Making out was neverher thing, but oh... with Cal it was. Her hands moved into his hair and she grabbed bunches of his, trying to make more of the kiss, but it was already so passionate... there wasn't much to do.**

**They seperated, gasping for air. His eye flicked over her face, examining he facial expressions. Her pupils were dilated. She was panting as well, "I'm sorry." He whispered.**

**"For what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"For crossing the line."**

**"I was about to myself." She said with a small laugh.**

**He chuckled and let his head fall against the wall, "What are we going to tell Emily?"**

**"About me and you? Or me and Matt?" She asked.**

**"You and Matt." He whispered.**

**"That it never happened. That he only did it to freak you out." She said.**

**"Well it worked." He whispered, "How did I get so lucky?" He asked out of nowhere.**

**"What?" She asked with a frown.**

**"How did I get the privilege of having you in my life? Of having someone who cares enough about me to do... what you just did? I mean... I have met many women in my life, but no one had ever... I mean EVER done something like that. I just can't believe that you... did that." He said.**

**She took his hand from her cheek and held it at her side. She wasn't sure what to say. He rarly shared his feelings... how was she supposed to react?**

**.:.**

**Loker sat on his spinning chair, looking between Torres and Ben. Whenever he caught there eye he would nod towards Emily and they would shake their heads.**

**Emily watched the adults silently argue and was slightly amused by it. **

**Loker finally sighed dramatically and then walked over to Emily, "Come here Em." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a corner.**

**"What?" She asked, walking with him.**

**He leaned against the wall and stared at her, "Gillian... she didn't do that. She just went to see Matt and gave him money that Ben had. But he wanted to shake things up a bit so he told you dad that. She didn't really do it. Matt... being the creeper that he is... wanted to confuse us all, but Gill is straightening that out for you dad as we speak." He said with a big smile.**

**Emily stared at him, no exactly believing him, "Whatever." She whispered, although she wished that Gillian HAD done that... she knew that they cared about each other, but she needed proof.**

**"Alright... so that's all settled?" Loker asked.**

**She nodded and he clapped his hands once, "Great. I need to pee." He smiled and walked out of the lab.**

**.:.**

**"Come in!" Cal yelled to the knock on the door.**

**Loker peeked his head in and said, "I told Emily that Ben gave Gillian some money and she walked it over to Matt, but Matt was just bored so he wanted to shake things up a bit." He said, holding onto the door and slightly swinging. **

**Cal nodded and said, "Good. THanks."**

**"Just... one question." Loker whispered.**

**"What?" Gillian asked.**

**"Did you?"**

**She looked to Cal and then back to Loker. "Um..."**

**"That's none of your business." Cal snapped.**

**"That's a yes." Loker said with a smile.**

**"Whatever." Cal mumbled, waving him out. He looked to Gillian and said, "Should we go tell her ourselves now?"**

**"I guess so." She whispered.**

**.:.**

**They stood in front of Emily in the lab. Cal had his hands buried in hi pockets, Gillian had her hands crossed over her chest. **

**"She didn't do it love." Cal whispered finally. "Gillian got a loan from Ben... and without telling me she left and brought it to Matt. Then he got bored with things and decided to tell us that Gillian had sex with him because he thought it would be funny."**

**Emily stared at him and said, "Ok." **

**"Ok?"**

**"Alright. I believe you." She said although she didn't really.**

**Cal wrapped her arms around her and said, "You are the best daughter ever."**

**"Yeah I know." She laughed and hugged him back.**

**"Well." Cal whispered, stepping back and keeping an arm around Emily's waist. "This is all over I guess."**

**Gillian nodded and said, "Now you need to go to the hospital and fix that knee."**

**He rolled his eyes and said, "If that will make you happy."**

**"It will." Gillian said with a smile.**

**Cal kissed Emily's head and then walked out with Gillian. Once the door to the lab fell shut he wrapped his arms around Gillian and kissed her.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands up his head into his hair. A slight moan escaped her mouth as she kissed him.**

**He laughed and peeled himself away from her, "The second of many... many more." He smiled and took her hand as he limped to his car.**

_**THE END**_

A/N: So what did you think? There WILL be a sequel, but first I have some stuff to do with Baby Brother so the sequel will come out later! PLEASE leave reviews!


	26. Sequel

_**Just so you know... YES this story is over, BUT I have a sequel called Locked Up that already has like... eight chapters I think. So go check that out and don't forget to review every chapter! Thanks and I'm really happy you all like it.**_

_**~Me**_


End file.
